Is Moving really that bad?
by Princess Squib
Summary: Sakura is the new girl on the block, and doesn't seem to like that fact. That is until she sees a certain redhead at a party and finds out he lives across the street. GaarSaku ShikaTema NaruHina InoKiba NejiTenten. Flames are okay, but not wanted
1. Moving Day

Is moving really that bad?

A little bit of info:

POV: point of view

_Italic: _flashback

'**words**'Inner thoughts

No I don't own Naruto, nor any stores, or video games, or anything for that matter…I'm broke XD



'**wow. . . well another new school. . . more new friends. . . god, moving SUCKS. Oh well might as well make the best of it.**'

A Pepto-Bismol pink haired girl watched her mom unload the truck; growing bored she hopped out of the moving van and onto the sidewalk.

"Hey mom, I'll unload the rest okay?**"**

"Okay honey!**" **

**Sakura's POV**

I start taking the boxes and put them on the porch. On my second trip to the porch I bumped into a blonde girl with four ponytails.

"Howdy neighbor! Need any help with that?**"** she grins **"**By the way the name's Temari, what's yours?**"**

"Uh, Sakura . . . nice to meet you**"** I smile back **"**I got this one, but if you want, there are a few more boxes in the truck, thanks**"**

"Okay, hey do you have any brothers, or sisters? It's a pretty big house. I should know, I have one just like it!**" **Temari said excitedly

'**Talkative isn't she . . . well I guess she is just trying to be nice, I should do the same'**

"No, it's just me and my mom. That's it; she's gone at work most of the time, so it's usually just me"

**Normal POV**

"Okay, well want me to introduce you to everyone? We are having a party, all of my friends are there . . . they're all neighbors too!" she gestures to the noise and loud music coming from next door "Come on!

"Well I guess it would be okay, I just have to tell my mom and get changed, and I'd rather not be introduced in my PJs."

"No prob! I'll be waiting!" Temari sat on the porch and waited for her new friend to get ready. Meanwhile she ran up to her room brushed her hair, teeth, and put a pair of jeans on.

"What shirt should I wear…?" she said to herself "I guess a plain tank-top would do fine"

She threw on the black tank-top and put skull hairclips in her short pink hair and ran back down stairs to meet Temari.

"Lookin hot Sakura, but be forewarned the guys, mostly my bro, can get a little pervy, so watch your ass… literally.

"Will Do!" Sakura gave her a thumbs up

The two girls headed next door then hearing something crash causes Sakura to raise an eyebrow and Temari starts twitching in anger.

"You might want me to go first, I'll take care of this"

Sakura nodded and stood behind her. Temari looked inside and her mouth dropped to the floor. The house was a mess! Plants were spilled, dirt was all over, pots were cracked (one was shattered that was the noise), pizza crusts were everywhere, a midnight-purple haired girl was blushing like mad and passed out, the girls sitting next to her were laughing hysterically, one boy was sleeping, two others were running around wrestling, it was chaos and there was hell to pay for it. Yes, there would be much hell to pay.

"NARUTO GAARA!!!! STOP WRESTLING!!! KANKURO THROW AWAY THOSE PIZZA CRUSTS!!! SHIKAMARU GET OFF YOUR ASS! INO, TENTEN LEAVE HINATA ALONE!!! KIBA CLEANUP THE MESS YOUR DOG MADE!!! NEJI PUT AWAY THE SAKE!!! I'M AWAY FOR TEN MINUTES AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS??!?!?!!!" Temari gasped for air after all of that yelling and rubbed her temples "You guys will be the death of me I swear" She seemed to be in charge because everyone looked petrified of her and her yelling . . . including Sakura

They all scrambled to their feet and started cleaning and within minutes everything was back to normal.

"Now I want you to meet our new neighbor" Temari said "Now be nice, okay"

The redhead whispered the blond boy, "If Temari says to be nice, then I bet that the new dude is probably one ugly son of a b-"

He stopped when Sakura walked through the door. He blinked a few times to make sure he registered the girl in his head "Hello everyone"

'**You wanna continue that?' '**Shut up' '**She's a hot one, no? '**No, err… yes…. Augh! Just shut up!' '**Whatever, I'll be back**'

The three girls ran up to Sakura as the guys just stared at her. The blond boy smirked and turned to the redhead "what were you saying?" "…".

**Sakura's POV**

"Hello, I'm Hinata, I see introductions are in order" the midnight haired girl cleared her throat "Again I'm Hinata, this is Ino" she points to a blonde girl with one ponytail "Tenten" she points to a brunette girl with two buns on the side of her noggin "Gaara" she points to the only redhead **'Oh he's cute!!!!' **'A little…' **'A LITTLE??!!?!? I'M LIKE YOUR FRICKEN CONCINCE DON'T LIE TO ME!!! '**Ok, ok yes he's HOT H-O-T HOT! Happy now?' **'Ecstatic' **

"That's Naruto" Hinata seemed to blush as she said his name, "Shikamaru, Kankuro, Kiba, and my cousin Neji" She points to the rest of the guys

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Sakura." I smiled and the guy Kankuro rushed up to me with hearts in his eyes and took my hand

"No, no, no, the pleasure is all mine! Welcome to our humble abode my little flower!" he pulled me close and put a hand on my ass then has the guts to smirk! Everyone just stared at him . . . well glared at him.

'**OH NO HE DIDN'T!!! LETS KICK HIS ASS!!!' '**Gladly'

I smiled a let-go-or-I'll-rip-your-nuts-off smile at him "I'd appreciate it if you would take your hand off my ass"

"If I refuse?" he smirked again

'**I love it when they say that!!!'**

**NORMAL POV**

"Well then. . ." she kneed him in the nuts then punched him in the face making him fly across the room "That happens…, any questions?" He groaned. She smirked "good". Everyone burst out laughing. She turned to Temari "sorry about that Temari" "No problem Sakura, he deserved it, and that was funny as hell!!!"

**'A fighter too? Gaara, you thinking what I'm thinking?' '**Well DUH!'

'**Not what I meant, I want her to be ours . . . sugar and spice dude, SUGAR AND SPICE!!!' '**Ya……right.' '**Hey . . . I bet she's good in bed too . . . hehe' '**you're sick and twisted, ya know that?' **'Look who's callin the kettle black' '**. . .' **'I believe I have won that argument!' **

And with that the party continued.



"So do Neji and Kiba ever quit playing Virtual Fighter?" Sakura asked

"Unfortunately not. Only when another guy wants to play. He's like connected to the controller, plus he's never been beat…" Tenten sweat dropped

"Yeah Kiba too, but he actually talks to it… like it's alive, it's sooooo weird. Gaara and Naruto are even worse, and Shikamaru really doesn't care…" Ino added

"You know what would be funny? If one of us beat Neji and Kiba" Temari said

"Yeah, but does anyone know how to play video games besides me?"

All four girls raised their hands

"Oooooooook, do any of you know how to play video gamed _well_?"

This time only Sakura raised her hand

"That settles it, go Sakura go!" Hinata cheered

Sakura came up to Neji while he was V.S.ing Kiba for the 24th time.

"Hey Neji, do you mind if I play you and Kiba after this round?" Sakura asked sweetly

"Sure Sakura, Kiba do you mind? Of course I'll win, but you might have the slightest chance to beat Kiba. He sucks" Neji said jokingly

Kiba flipped him off "At least I don't suck dick…LIKE YOUR MOM!!!" Kiba and Sakura laughed hysterically

"Haha very funny" Neji said sarcastically "Let start the game."

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Awwww, common Sakura at least let me win once…."Neji pouted as the anime tears came by the buckets

Sakura cackled evilly "NEVER!!!! MUAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" she was kicking his and Kiba's ass in Virtual Fighter 5 "HAHAA!!! COMBO!!! SUCK IT NEJI!!!! YOU TOO KIBA!!!

"Sakura you're kinda scary…BUT IT'S SO FUNNY!!! You've KO-ed Neji like a billion times already" Kiba laughed

'GAME OVER WINNER PLAYER 3' The game said before a very pissed Neji turned it off.

"Awwww, wis widdle bitty Neji mad because a wittle girly-girl beat him?" Gaara talked baby-like before Sakura hit him over the head

"Stupid ass! Who are you calling a girly-girl?" Sakura asked apparently mad

"Uhhh, you!" Gaara smirked

Sakura got supper pissed and went to hit him again, but this time he caught her arm and pinned her against the wall

"WHAT THE HELL!? Sakura was even more pissed than before (if that's possible)

Gaara just stared at her causing a pink tint to creep across her face. Then moved closer to her and lowered his voice so only she could hear "Ya'know, you're cute when you're mad" She blushed even more, and with that he let her go and sat on the couch.

The others just watched as that was happening.

"Did I miss something" Naruto asked bewildered. Everyone but Gaara looked at him and yelled in unison "BAKA!!!" which was followed by a crack on the head by Ino and Kiba

Kiba leaned over to Naruto as the girls started dragging Sakura out the door "Dude, I think Gaara just made a move on Sakura"

"Oooooooh, that's why she blushed" Naruto nodded in understanding. Kiba slapped his forehead

"My god, you're slow…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie-dokey! Well I hoped you liked it (.) Reviews please, flame me if you wish, I really dont care. Its my first story, so be nice!


	2. Truth or Dare?

Sleepover

A little bit of info:

POV: point of view

_Italic: _flashback

'**Words**'Inner thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :P Including the stores and cars



As soon as the girls got flustered little Sakura outside Temari yelled to the guys "We're going shopping for a bit, try not to mess up the house this time, okay?" Naruto popped his head outside and gave her a thumbs-up. Then she said to the girls

"We'll be lucky if the house is still there when we get back"

"What was that about Sakura? Did Gaara just hit on you?" Ino asked

"I think he did" Sakura asked still stunned

"Ah well, Lets drop it, and go shopping!!!" Ino said. The girls giggled and went into Sakura's car and Hinata's car. (Yes, the other girls had cars, but they weren't as cool looking. :) )

Sakura's was a pure black Ferrari Enzo with cherry blossoms flowing down the sides, Temari rode with her. Hinata's car was a light blue Lamborghini (is that spelled right? XD) with white flowers on the hood and trunk, Ino and Tenten rode with her.

"So how fast can this baby go?" Temari asked evilly

"About 217 miles per hour…why?" Sakura looked at her friend who was smirking, "No, no, no, no, no way! NO WAY!"

"Awwww come on Sakura! Lets race Hinata, I bet you could win! There is no one on the street, and it's a back-road anyway!!! Come on!!! You know you want to!"

Temari said teasingly and took out her cell phone and called Hinata who was right in front of them.

"Hey, Hina? Yeah, Its Temari Sakura says she wants to race you, wanna race?" Temari said

"NOOOOOOOOO Temari!!!!!!!" Sakura tried to take the phone

"Okay pull over and we'll start the race when the light is green" Temari totally ignored her friend's attempt to take the phone and kept her at arm's length "Okay, losers buy the coffee…yeah…bye!"

"I can't believe you did that…" Sakura playfully punched her shoulder

"Oh, you're afraid she'll beat you, I understand! I'll just call her back an-"

"No way, she's GOIN DOWN!!!!!" Sakura smirked liked Temari was doing earlier and pulled up next to Hinata and waited for the light to turn green.

**3………**

**2……**

**1…**

**GREEN!!!**

The girls both stepped on the gas and they were off. Hinata was a tad in the lead for the first half of the race, but Sakura was gaining speed.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Temari squealed "Okay Sakura, you can slow down a bit we passed them"…no response.

"Uh, Sakura?" Temari waves a hand in front of her face. Still no response…

"TOO FAST TOO FAST!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!" Temari freaked out and her eyes were wide as dinner plates. "STOP SAKURA WE WON ALREADY!!!"

Sakura looked at her coolly "Okay" She slammed on her brakes…thank god for seatbelts. Hinata already stopped yards away, so they didn't crash. Temari jumped out of the car and fell to the ground

"sweet, sweet solid, non-moving ground" Temari said full of relief

"Drama much? Common we only went 175 miles an hour, you baby!" Sakura said, "You wanted to go fast, didn't you? So we went fast."

"You drive almost as crazy as Gaara, if not scarier…next time I'm driving." Temari calming down, "Ah well, we're at the mall now, lets go shopping!!!"

**WITH THE GUYS…**

"Dude, what was that about?" Naruto asked his best friend

"What was what about?" Gaara kept his eyes on the T.V. screen

"You know… what did you say to Sakura to make her go red like that? Kiba said you hit on her, is that true?" Naruto asked

"…yeah, so?" Gaara asked turning a slight pink

"So do you like her or what? Do you think she's cute? I think she is pretty cute, why don't you ask her out? I bet she would say yes."

'**I bet she would… what do you say?' **'So, you're back huh? None of your business. Go away.' **'Aww and I thought we were becoming the best of friends, come on, ask her out. ' **'no' **'Do it' **'no' **'yes'** 'no'** 'yes' **'no'** 'yes, or I'll do it for you' '**fine'

"I might…" Gaara said

"What if we all go clubbing tonight? You could ask Sakura to go with you." Naruto suggested "And I'll go with Hinata, and if Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru have the balls, they could ask Ino, Tenten, and Temari to go with them."

"Okay sounds fair" Gaara nodded his head while the others agreed.

**WITH THE GIRLS…**

"Where should we go first?" Tenten asked already knowing the answer

"HOT TOPIC!!!" They shouted in unison and sped toward the store

(the size of this Hot Topic is way bigger than normal, like grocery store size XD)

After an hour of shopping, the girls met up in the dressing rooms and came out wearing their favorite outfits. Then each girl stepped out of their and squealed out of pure glee.

Sakura was wearing a clingy-white collared tee-shirt with a red tie that went to her belly-button, a black and red plaid skirt with chains, knee-high black socks, black converse, skull earrings, a black choker ,and a studded belt.

Temari was wearing a black studded spaghetti strapped shirt that said 'That's QUEEN BITCH to you', dark low rising jeans with chains, black boots, matching broken heart earrings and necklace, and a white belt.

Hinata was wearing a navy blue tank top with ribbons, a black dog collar with a tag, fishnet arm warmers, a short black skirt, a few bracelets, thigh high socks and converse.

Ino was wearing a dark purple backless top with stripes down the sides, ripped low rising blue jeans with embroidered pockets, hoop earrings, a cross necklace, and red and black vans.

Tenten was wearing a green tube top, black low rising jeans, green gloves with no fingers, green ribbons for her buns, skull earrings, black and white striped vans, and a silver chained necklace.

Every girl complemented each other on how their outfit matched them perfectly. And with that they bought the clothes and headed for the car.

"What would the guys say if they saw us in our new clothes?" Sakura asked

"Hehe…they would be very err… excited! We should totally change into them, but where?" Ino asked

"We could go to my house and change." Suggested Sakura

"That perfect!!!" everyone said

"Let's go then"



The girls went back to Sakura's house (which was huge like everyone else's) and changed into their clothes then headed back to Temari's house. First to come in was Ino, the guys stared at her while Kiba shot them all death glares. Next was Hinata, and the outfit she picked practically gave Naruto a nose-bleed…wait I take it back, it did give him a nose-bleed. Tenten followed after and winked at Neji who turned a dark shade of pink. Temari came after and Shikamaru's jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

Lastly was Sakura, and the guys couldn't stop staring, and who could blame them? Her top showed a fair amount of cleavage, and the skirt was short enough to show her legs. Gaara couldn't stop staring at her. Admiring her every curve, every little bit of her was burning itself into his memory.

**'Do I really even need to say anything?' **'No, not at all, she looks hot, really, REALLY hot…' **'Oh yeah! Now go ask her, it's the perfect time!'**

Each of the guys asked the girls in their own way.

"H-Hey Sakura?" 'Why the hell am I stuttering?' Gaara mentally scolded himself

"Yeah Gaara?"

"Um, well, do you wanna go clubbing with me tonight?" Gaara asked slightly pink

"I'd love to go with you Gaara!" Sakura replied happily

"You know you wanna go with me Ino!" Kiba said cockily

"Only because you seem _sooooo_ desperate" Ino said equally as cocky

"Hinata will you give me the honor to take you to the club tonight?" Naruto asked

"O-Of course N-Naruto! I-I'd like t-that" Hinata said nearly passing out

"Um…Tenten?" Neji said quietly

Knowing he never did anything in front of a crowd she replied quickly

"Yes, that would be nice Neji" Tenten stated

Then Temari waited Shikamaru to ask her, but he never did.

"Well?" Temari said impatiently

"Well what?" Shikamaru asked

"Are you going to ask me to go with you?"

"I dunno, did you want to go with me?

"Well duh!" Temari stated sarcastically

"Well there's your answer" Shikamaru smirked

"I hate you and your smartness" Temari glared at him

"If you hate me, then why are we going on a date?"

She didn't reply knowing she would lose that argument, then the girls huddled in a circle and talked.

"Can we go to karaoke after?" Sakura replied

"Guys?" Gaara asked the boys the nodded in agreement "Ok, see you at seven?"

"Sure!" Sakura replied blushing a bit

The guys played virtual fighter as the girls went to Temari's room.



"We should totally have a sleep over! You girls want to sleepover?...Like a welcome party for Sakura!!!" Temari said suggested…well _strongly_ suggested

"Yeah that sounds awesome! I've never had a welcoming party before…" Sakura stated

The girls nodded in agreement, unaware that the guys just agreed to a sleepover as well. So the girls went to get their stuff and pajamas, and so did the guys. When the guys came back to the house they found that the girls already made themselves at home.

"Looks like a double sleepover…sweet" Kankuro smiled his perverted smile

"Do one thing while we're sleeping, I'll make sure you never have kids" Sakura said half seriously. Kankuro gulped and went back upstairs.

"Hey Gaara, I thought we were sleeping over." Naruto stated

"You are, but we'll sleep upstairs" Gaara

"Aww is Gaara afraid we'll do something to him in his sleep?" Sakura smirked playfully

"Yes. Unless you want us to sleep down here…" Gaara said

"What do you say Tenten? Hinata? Ino? Temari? Any problems with that?" Sakura asked

"Nope"

"Okay that settles it, the guys will sleep down here with us" Sakura confirmed

Gaara nodded his head and tried really hard to hide his smile. '**Dude she practically asked us to sleep with her! SWEET!!!!' **'Yeah, I know!' The guys put their stuff down Gaara put his stuff next to Sakura, Naruto next to Hinata, Shikamaru next to Temari, Kiba next to Ino, and Neji next to Tenten.

"Well we have a few hours left until it's seven, so how about a game?" Hinata suggested, "Truth or Dare anyone?"

"HELL YEAH!!!" Sakura and Temari yelled at the same time. Everyone sat in a circle

"Okay who's first" Sakura asked

"OH MEEME!! PICK ME!!!" Naruto yelled

"Okay, okay simmer down, before you have a seizure! Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked

"Dare me"

"Okay, I dare you to sleep with Hinata in the same sleeping bag tonight" Sakura smirked as Hinata and Naruto turned bright red. Everyone giggled as Naruto accepted.

"Naruto, now your turn, who do you pick?" Tenten asked

"Hey Gaara, Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked

"Dare" He replied

"I dare you to cuddle Sakura for the rest of the game" Naruto nodded

"Fine" Gaara gets up and sits behind a blushing Sakura and pulls her close by the waist

"My turn right? Okay, Neji, Truth or Dare?"

"Hehe, Truth, I'm not stupid." Neji said matter-of-factly

"Do you have a crush on Tenten?" Gaara smirked as Neji blushed

"……………….."

"Well?"

"…..yes" Neji said quietly

"What was that? I couldn't hear you" Gaara said sarcastically

"Yes" He said a bit louder

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Gaara was cut off

"YES I LIKE TENTEN!!!! HAPPY?!" Neji screamed then after he calmed himself down he said plainly, "So it's my turn now right?"

"Tenten truth or Dare" He asked

"Truth"

"Do you like me too?" He asked blushing. But instead of answering she nodded her head and the girls squealed. Then she scooted next to Neji and held his hand as the game continued…

"Okay, that being said…err…not said…I guess it's my turn…Ino Truth or Dare?" Tenten asked

"Dare me Tenten!" Ino said

"Okay…I dare you to make out with Kiba here and now" Tenten grinned

"Sweet" Kiba smirked as Ino crawled over to him and started to make out with him.

'**Now why couldn't we be dared to do something like that with our sweet little Sakura?' '**Because Naruto is an idiot, and has no imagination…or brain, but at least I can hold her close…' **'True…true.' **'I wonder what my next dare will be?'

After Kiba and Ino's little make out session, it was Ino's turn.

"Hinata Truth or Dare?"

"T-Truth please"

"Would you screw Naruto if he asked you to?" Ino started to laugh as Hinata twitched

"……………" She faints before she can answer

"God Ino, you have such a dirty mind" Sakura laughed "Poor Hinata…"

"Okay since Hinata is unconscious, I'll ask the next one, Kiba, Truth or Dare?" Sakura said

"Dare"

"I dare you to sleep with Ino in the same sleeping bag tonight, like Naruto and Hinata"

"Sure, but why don't we all sleep with our crushes tonight?" Kiba looked at Ino seductively. They all agreed except Sakura and Gaara, and everyone looked at them.

"Dude we know you like her, you said so" Naruto said, the guys nodded

"Yeah Sakura, it's kinda obvious that you like him too" Ino added and the girls agreed. The two looked at each other and looked away blushing.

"Its almost time to get going so lets finish the game" Naruto said "Sakura I dare you to kiss Gaara, like now, Temari you have to kiss Shikamaru too. And lastly Shikamaru you can't complain the entire sleepover"

"Now…TIME TO GO!!!" Naruto shouted, and with the dares finished they left to go clubbing.



**Authors note:** Huzzah!!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER IS FINISHED!!!!! YAY!!! The next chapter will have mostly lyrics, but there will be a bit of story….. Or it the other way around…? Anyhoo, there will be competitions, tell me pairs of people who you would like to see V.S. each other, and who you want the loser to be. I need some inspiration…XD


	3. The Dance

Clubbing

A little bit of info:

POV: point of view

_Italic: _flashback

'**Words**'Inner thoughts

**Words: **Music/ songs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :P…Including the games



(FYI:

when Sakura moved it was Saturday

everyone is 16, except Kankuro, Neji & Tenten who are 17, and Temari is 18 )

"So, who's driving?" Naruto asked, not wanting to take his car

"I am" Sakura and Gaara said at once then looked at each other

"I'm driving" Gaara said, well…_demanded_

"Who says? I wanna drive! Temari just loooooooooves my driving, and I'll be the sober one tonight!" Sakura shot back

"I says, and I don't drink often, I'm driving" Gaara replied

"I'm driving"

"no me"

"I said I'm driving"

"uh…guys?" Naruto said quietly

"no"

"yes"

"guys?" Naruto said louder

"I said I'm driving!" Sakura said getting annoyed

"Well I-GUYS!!??!" He was interrupted by Naruto

The two jumped due to his loudness

"yes?" Sakura asked

"Well why don't the girls go with Sakura and the guys go with Gaara?" Naruto suggested

"Dude, that's like the single most smartest thing you've ever said!" Kiba patted him on the back

"Most smartest?" Naruto asked confused

"What? I'm bad at grammar stuffs" Kiba laughed

"Does Sakura really need to drive?" Temari asked with a worried look on her face

"Yes, now get over it" Sakura said plainly

"Why does she drive crazy or something?" Ino snorted (no pun intended…or was it?)

"Wait and see Ino, you can sit up front, okay?" Sakura said snickering

So all the girls went into Sakura's black Ferrari Enzo with cherry blossoms, and the guys went with Gaara in his pure black Ferrari Enzo with flames. (and I know that they only seat two people, but it's my fanfic, so it's as big as I want it to be!!!) After they got in the car, Sakura asked a very serious question...

"Now, what song should we play?" Sakura asked

"I have a certain song… its pretty funny… It's called 'Go Go Psycho Barbie Dolls' it's the preppiest song in the history of history!!!!" Hinata said enthusiastically "It goes against all that we stand for, and that's why it's so funny, wanna hear it?"

"Sounds good, plug in your I-pod and let her rip!" Sakura said

"Okey-Dokey!" Hinata plugged it in and started it…and Sakura put down the roof and started to drive.

**WE'RE GO-GO PSYCHO BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**WE'RE GO-GO PSYHCO BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**GO-GO Psycho BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**We're just a little too cute!**

**We're just a little too perky!**

**Our purses always go with our boots!**

**And we're just PERFECT in every way!**

**(Evil cackle (laugh))**

**We like to go to the beach!**

**We like to wear our bikinis!**

**Oh! We like to feel the heat!**

**And we get sooo hot we have to get wet!**

**WE'RE GO-GO PSYCHO BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**GO-GO Psycho BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**WE'RE GO-GO PSYHCO BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**GO-GO Psycho BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**We like to talk on the phone!**

**We're always going to parties! Yeah yeah YEAH!**

**We're never-ever at home!**

**CUZ WE'RE HAVING TOO MUCH FUN!!! WOOOOOO!!!!**

**We're just a little too wild!**

**We're just a little too happy!**

**We're into all the latest styles!**

**AND WE HAVE TOTTALY AWESOME HAIR!!! It's natural!**

**(Evil cackle again)**

**WE'RE GO-GO PSYCHO BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**GO-GO Psycho BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**WE'RE GO-GO PSYHCO BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**GO-GO Psycho BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**LET'S GO-GO!**

**Let's Go-Go-Go!**

**Let's Go-Go!**

**Let's Go-Go-Goo!**

**BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**WE'RE GO-GO PSYCHO BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**GO-GO Psycho BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**WE'RE GO-GO PSYHCO BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**GO-GO Psycho BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**BARBIE DOLLS!!!**

**LET'S GO-GO!**

**Let's Go-Go-Go!**

**Let's Go-Go!**

**Let's Go-Go-Go-Go-Go-Go!**

**Let's Go-Go-Go!**

**Let's Go-Go!**

**Let's Go-Go-Go!**

**Let's Go-Go-Go-Go-Go-Go!**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**Let's Go-Go-Go!**

**Let's Go-Go!**

**Let's Go-Go-Go!**

**Let's Go-Go-Go-Go-Go-Go!**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**Let's Go-Go-Go!**

**Let's Go-Go!**

**Let's Go-Go-Go!**

**Let's Go-Go!**

The girls just looked at her… and grinned…

"PLAY IT AGAIN!!!!" They cheered

**With the guys…**

"What kind of song is THAT!??!?!" Neji started twitching "Gaara….need…real music…no…doll…NO DOLLS!!!!!" (Hehe…tweaker)

"Sure no prob" He picks a song "Sean Paul?"

"nah" Neji said

"P.O.D?"

"OH YEAH!!!!" Naruto gave him a 'peace' sign.

**I never knew that a kid like me  
Could take his mic around the world and flash the big S.D.  
And rock the masses, from Madrid to Calabasas  
Tijuana, Mexico, bootleg demos in Tokyo  
They know me though, 'cause I be puttin' in work  
Commit my life to rebirth, well respected, 'cause that's my word  
I'm sure you heard (heard), about a new sound going around  
She might have left my hood, but she was born in my town**

**You didn't know, thought we was new on the scene  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!  
I know you know, I see you smiling at me  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!**

**Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, How you like me now?**

**I said  
We rep. the South, so what you talking about  
I'm not running off my mouth, I know this without a doubt  
'Cause if you know these streets, then these streets know you  
When it's time to handle business, then you know what to do (what to do)  
Me and my crew, we stay true, old school or new  
Many were called, but the chosen are few (were a few)  
We rise to the top, what you want? Just in case you forgot  
Rush the stage, grab my mic, show me what you got**

**You didn't know, thought we was new on the scene  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!  
I know you know, I see you smiling at me  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!**

**Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, How you like me now?**

**I said  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, How you like me now?**

**Is that all you got?  
I'll take your best shot.**

**Is that all you got?  
I'll take your best shot.**

**Is that all you got?  
I'll take your best shot.**

**Is that all you got?  
I'll take your best shot.**

**is that all you got  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!  
I'll take your best shot.**

**is that all you got  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!  
I'll take your best shot.**

**is that all you got  
I'll take your best shot.  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!  
I'll take your best shot.  
I'll take your best shot.**

**is that all you got  
I'll take your best shot.  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!  
I'll take your best shot.  
I'll take your best shot.**

**Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, (Haha) How you like me now?**

"Now that's what I call music." Shikamaru nodded

They were almost at the club and the two cars pulled up next to each other.

"Hey Sakura!" Gaara called

"Nani?" Sakura looked at him "what?"

"Can you Dance?"

"Well, DUH! Why?" She called back

"You'll see when we get there!"

"Oooooooook" Sakura replied bewildered

The two cars pulled up to the club called 'Silver Heart'. They all walked in and the girls gasped. There were strobe lights, of many…many colors, live music, then there were different rooms, for games, karaoke, and miscellaneous other uses. Gaara walked to one of the rooms, and the others followed.

"Remember when I asked you if you could dance?" Gaara asked

"Yeah?"

"well, think you can beat me at DDR Extreme 2?" Gaara challenged (DDR dance-dance revolution for the retards who don't know what it stands for XD)

"I can try"

"Okay then you pick a song" He puts 75 cents in the machine

"Sure, but if I beat you I pick the karaoke song you're singing!"

"what? Why?" he asked

"Because I want to!"

"Fine whatever, pick a song and difficulty level"

(she picks CAPTAIN JACK and it's standard level for both of them)

While they do that the others sit on the couch waiting for their turn.

"I want to make the same bet for Kiba and I!" Ino announced

"Me too!" Temari agreed

"I as well" Hinata nodded

"Oh yeah!" Tenten nodded excitedly

The guys just shook their heads in a 'no' motion

"Hey, where did Kankuro go?" Tenten asked

"He was flirting with some chick at the bar" Temari replied

"Ah"

The song started and Gaara was in the lead.

"So what step-step-combodo I get if I step-step win?"

"You step-combo-combo-step-step won't win" she replied

They continue to dance as the music plays until Gaara misses a step and gets off beat and Sakura laughs and finished her 100 combo. Then Gaara gets a few 'marvelous' to even the score. Ending picture : Gaara is on his hands and knees with a gloomy/shocked anime face while Sakura is cheering and jumping up and down repeating 'I win, and a few IN YOUR FACE's!' After all of the marvelous gloating was done the two sat down and let the others go.

"You're good Sakura." Gaara complemented still out of breath

"You're not too bad yourself, I-blab talk blab bla conversation blab bla"

Gaara didn't listen to her after the word I, and instead just stared at her chest rising up and down (due to her breathing), drooling a bit. '**I'm back! Just watchin the view, how are you?-oh who cares!!! Look at her!!! She isn't a bad size! What do you think C cup? D even?' '**I'd say a C…wait why am I even?-" '**Because I wanted to look at them**'

"Hey Gaara?" Sakura waves her hand in front of his face no response Then she looks where he's looking and says plainly "I'm a C-cup"

'Told ya-OH SHIT!!!!' Gaara snaps back into reality "Hehe…." He rubs his head then she smacks him in the back of the head "Baka"

she sees all of the duels are done "so who won?"

"We did" all of the girls said as the guys sat down disappointed

"Should we go dancing now?"

"YEAH!!!" Hinata and Ino cheered

"The group got a table and then all of the girls started dancing to the music as the guys just sat there. (Avril Lavigne/ Panic at the Disco/ Linkin Park/ ect. Was playing)

"Common Gaara, come dance!" Sakura beckoned him with her finger

"No Thanks" He shakes his head

"Suit yourself" Sakura shrugged and continued to dance with her friends, until a raven haired guy started to dance with her…

'**Is that-?' **'yeah. And he's dancing with Sakura!' Oh yeah Gaara was pissed.

The guy you ask? Is none other than Sasuke Uchiha, prissy rich-boy, well known, low-life, asshole, and Gaara's worst enemy, Sasuke Uchiha. And he was dancing with Sakura…not good. Gaara just watched in disgust as he danced with her, until he started dirty dancing with her…and that was the last straw. Gaara walked over to Sakura and glared at Sasuke, but he wouldn't…..no, couldn't take a hint.

"Get the hell away from her, bastard" Gaara demanded

"Aww, why? She's such a good dancer!" Sasuke sneered, and Sakura stopped dancing with him and stood next to Gaara.

"Where you goin baby?" Sasuke smirked "All the _real_ fun is right here, common, I'll show you a real man."

"I'm not _your _baby, or your anything! Go screw yourself fag!" Sakura said, fire in her eyes

"No, I'd rather screw you, long and hard honey" Sasuke smirked once more.

"You heard Sakura, leave, now. Before I make you leave" Gaara said

"Sakura eh? Fine, but you'll see me soon enough" Sasuke scoffed and left

"Hey Gaara, Thanks for that…"

"No problem Sakura"

"What did he mean by I'll-" Gaara interrupted her "You don't wanna know, just ignore him"

"Okay then, I'm going to rest for a bit, everyone already at the table, come on." She grabbed his hand without even realizing and dragged him to the table where the others were.

"Gaara was that Sasuke?" Kiba asked

"Yeah" Gaara replied. The drinks came, Sakura and Temari ordered Pĩna Coladas, Hinata ordered Fruit Punch, Tenten ordered a Bloody Mary, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Neji ordered Tequila, Gaara ordered Iced Tea, Ino and Kiba ordered Martinis, and Naruto ordered a chocolate martini. All of the Drinks were alcoholic, except Sakura's and Gaara's, because they were driving. (Drinking age limit? WHO CARES!??!?!) The group of friends group just sat and talked for a bit, drinking their drinks. They soon found out that Kankuro and Neji couldn't hold their liquor. The two started slurring their words and stumbling all over the place…it was pretty funny. Especially when they started singing '**Respect**' as a duet.

"R(hic)-E-S-P-E(hic)-C-T" Kankuro sang

"FIND OUT (hic) WHAT IT ME(hic)ANS TO ME!!!" Neji continued

"Dude, you guys are SMASHED!!!" Kiba said laughing, a little drunk himself.

No sooner had Kiba said that, a slow song came on, and most of the singles sat down, And the guys at the table got a bit fidgety as they asked their girls to dance Gaara was still pondering how to ask Sakura.

"Hey S-Sakura?" Gaara asked, apparently nervous

"Yes, Gaara?" Sakura said

"D-Did you w-want…another drink?" Gaara knew he blew it and mentally slapped himself

"Is that what you really wanted to ask?" She smiled slyly

"No, I was wondering i-if you wanted to D-Dance…?" He Said a bit calmer

"I'd love to" She replied as he led her to the middle of the dance floor as the song started. They danced close, as her arms were around his neck, and his hands on her hips

**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
**Gaara held her tighter as their faces almost touched

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
**

She nods and blushes as if thinking what he was thinking and closes her eyes as he locks them into a kiss that any couple would be jealous of.

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
**

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Gaara?"

**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray  
**"Would you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded and kissed him, "yes" And with that they continued their dance.  
**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

The song ended and the new couple sat down. By that time it was about 12:30, so the group decided to karaoke. They went into one of the karaoke rooms and the girls picked the songs. Of course the girls sang with them! Sakura picked **Barbie Girl** for her and Gaara, Temari got Shikamaru to sing** Candy-man** with her, Tenten and Neji picked **Tarzan & Jane**, Hinata and Naruto sang **Cartoon Heroes**, Ino and Kiba chose **Dr. Jones**. After the clubbing was done they went back to Temari's house for the sleepover to start… 

****

**_Authors note_:::: Ta-DA!!!!! For those who are wondering yes, there WILL, repeat, WILL HAVE LEMONS(plural) in future chapters. Otherwise I wouldn't rate it M, duh!**

As for the music the songs that were sung in karaoke were all by Aqua, Boom was by P.O.D, and Go Go Psycho Barbie Dolls is by Young & Fabulous!. I put this here because I hate it when people put songs in their stories and don't put the names of the songs. Then I have to search for the lyrics in pieces on youtube ……and that blows. If I dont update soon, its because my computer is being a tweaker...like Neji.


	4. Sunday Morning

Sunday Morning

A little bit of info:

POV: point of view

_Italic: _flashback

'**Words**'Inner thoughts

**Words: **Music/ songs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything XD…suck it... I wished I owned Waterworld T.T



**Driving to Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro's house…**

"How in HELL did I let Temari drive MY car?!" Sakura asked, "She can't drive for shit…no she couldn't drive if you payed her." she sighed and watched the car in behind her swerve and stop sharply.

"You made her, remember?" Gaara pointed out (he's driving)

_They came out of the club and went into the parking lot. "So where did you guys park?" Naruto asked. There was silence; mostly all of the cars were black with designs on them._

"_I parked over there, what about you Gaara?" Sakura boasted_

"…" _He didn't say a word_

"_Well?"_

"_Dunno…" _

"_Baka" She playfully smacked him over the head_

"_Would you stop doing that?!" he rubbed his head "I know where I parked…I parked in this parking lot somewhere" He said matter-of-factly_

"_Really? I __**never **__would have guessed…" Sakura replied sarcastically _

"_Well, you're going to help me find it, everyone else can go in your car right? It's big enough…I think…If it's not, then the girls can sit in the guy's laps, I don't think they would mind…"_

"_Make me" She stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Okay" He shrugged and slung her over his shoulder._

"_Put me down Gaara!!!" Sakura said steamed_

_Her pondered for a minute "Nah" She grabbed her keys out of her pocket and threw them to Temari_

"_Take care of my baby Temari, or I'll kick your ass!!!" Temari had an evil look in her eyes, and with that the other piled into Sakura's car. When Gaara finally found his car, he figured out that he could have just pressed the alarm button, but he kept that to himself, lest he be hit again._

"Ah yes, I remember now…" she nodded, "Oh, before I forget…"

"What?" He asked

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CARRY ME OFF LIKE THAT??!?" She screamed

"Oh that" he grinned "Just for fun, and to pay you back for hitting me over the head. And like I said before you're cute when you're mad"

"Who are you kidding? I'm cute _all_ the time." She said dramatically.

'**No argument there…**' 'Seriously'

They were the first ones to get there, Temari had some uh……problems, but Sakura didn't know that…yet. "So we beat them here, wanna set up for the sleepover?" She suggested "Why not, I'll get the TV, videos, and stuff like that, you take the food."

She nodded and went into the kitchen. Gaara got out his PS2, and hooked it up to his 60 inch TV, then went to pick a movie.

'**Pick a scary movie' **'Why?'** 'Because I said so' **'Why would I listen to you?!' **'I have an idea…' **'whatever'

"Hey Sakura, J or D?'

"What?"

"Pick a letter"

"Ummm, J?"

"Number one or two?"

"Two?"

"Okay, thanks." (((The choices were the **D**ecent, or **J**eepers creepers** 2**.)))

Sakura set up the Pizza, soda, popcorn, ice cream, and chocolate pocky (I luvs chocolate pocky). Then Temari tiptoed through the door trying not to be seen because Sakura was facing the opposite direction.

"Temari, where's my car?"

"uh…well…you see…um…what happened was uh…" She said nervously

"What did you do?" Sakura asked seriously

"I uh…parked it in the driveway?" Sakura didn't like the sound of this conversation so she went outside and looked at her car.

"TEMARI?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL!?" Sakura looked at the front on her car and it was dented to shit.

"Well it's not that noticeable…" Sakura just glared at her

"I should run now shouldn't I?"

"Yes, I'll give you a three second head start. Three" Sakura ran after her in a very scary fashion (like Yuki and Tsubasa in KareKano…if that's how it's spelled). "TEMARI YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY CAR!!!" Sakura yelled "HAVE MERCY!!!" Temari screeched, but Sakura soon tackled her to the ground "MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!...Just kidding!"

"What?!?"

"I have accidents all of the time, so my mom bought me a car that fixes itself, go look" Sakura pointed to her car and it looked brand new.

"Sweet"

"Common lets go inside, it's cold out here" Ino complained. They soon headed inside and started the party.

"So Sakura, you're going to our high school right? Freedom High?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, I'm starting Monday" Sakura nodded

"Have you been school shopping yet?" Ino asked

"You actually shop for school?"

"No, but it's a good excuse to buy new clothes…and shoes…and jewelry… and- I think she gets it Ino." She was cut off by Temari "Let's go shopping tomorrow"

"Sounds good. Hey, Can I use the bathr-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kankuro ran downstairs naked then through the house still hammered "WOOHOO!!!!" Then he ran back up the stairs.

"MY EYES THEY BURN!!!!!" Hinata and Tenten covered their eyes, the guys just twitched. Temari sped up the stairs

"He's small" Ino commented

"Hehe, baby carrot" Sakura giggled

"Nah, more like a tooth-pick" Ino and Sakura laughed hysterically, causing everyone to laugh too. Temari soon returned with a key in hand.

"I locked him in his room, so he doesn't do anything to us in his sleep. So what were you saying Sakura?" Temari asked

"Oh! I was asking where the bathroom was so I could change into my pajamas." Sakura asked

"First door past the kitchen, I'm going to change too, anyone else?" They all nodded and the guys changed in the living room.

Sakura changed into a pink and black tank top and matching pajama pants that both had a cherry blossom on the corner of them, and pink fuzzy slippers.

Hinata changed into a Purple and dark blue tank top with matching bottoms that had butterflies on the hem, and Royal blue fuzzy slippers.

Tenten put on forest green bottoms, and a green and black shirt that said 'I'm not mean, you're just a sissy', with matching fuzzy slippers.

Ino's pajamas was a baby blue tank top with a white teddy bear on the corner, with matching short shorts, and white fuzzy slippers

Temari wore lime green and hot pink short shorts with a hot pink tank top, that had ladybugs all over it, with of course pink and green fuzzy slippers.

For the guys on the other hand, it was just simple pants, no shirt, just pants. ( Very nice! XP). Gaara wore black with a red stripe, Naruto wore dark blue with an orange stripe, Neji had dark grey with a green stripe, Kiba wore plain brown pants, Shikamaru wore green pants with red on the hem ( sorry, no pink :D )

"So, what movie are we watching?" Tenten asked

"One of my favorites…" Neji smirked. Gaara had told the guys what movie they were watching, but none of the girls knew. There were a bunch of pillows, sleeping bags, blankets, ect. As the group got situated, Gaara put in **Jeepers Creepers 2**. Gaara sat down next to Sakura and the movie started.

An hour into the movie all of the girls (except Sakura) were clinging onto their boyfriends (I didn't bother typing all of the couples' stories, so no, you didn't miss anything).

"You scared yet?" Gaara asked Sakura cockily, but quietly

"O-of course n-not!" Sakura clutching her pillow for dear life, her eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Uh-huh…Then why are you squeezing the life out of that pillow of yours?"

"…" She said nothing

Right after she said that the Demon (jeepers creepers?) cut this guys head off and the girls screamed, even Sakura.

"You scared now?" Gaara asked

"What do you think?!" She spat and threw some popcorn at him 'what a smartass**'**

'**but a **_**cute**_** smartass'**

"I'll take that as a yes" He smirked and put his arms around Sakura, pulling her close.

"Is that better?" she nods "A bit"

'**See? What'd I tell ya Gaara?' **'Hey, you were right for once…' **'I resent that' **

They stayed like that for the rest of the movie. When the movie was over they decided it was too late to do anything else, they went to bed… in sleeping bags.

**With Sakura and Gaara…**

They snuggled up close, his arms still wrapped around her waist. There was a sudden 'thump' and Gaara tensed up, and whispered

"What the hell was that?!"

"Aww, is someone afraid of the bumps in the night?" Sakura whispered teasingly

"No, just what my drunken-ass brother is doing alone in his room…" Gaara replied and they both sweat dropped

"Well, ignore him. I have something planned for all of us tomorrow. So…go to… (she yawns) sleep…G'night." Sakura drifted off to sleep

'**What does she mean by that?'** 'Dunno, we'll find out tomorrow…' Gaara soon drifted off to sleep…(so what if he's an insomniac? It's my story!)



(Sunday)

**THE NEXT DAY…Early in the morning…**

Sakura was the first up, and couldn't remember where she was…until she rolled over and saw the sleeping redhead next to her. She just looked and smiled at him for a few minutes, before she carefully got out of the sleeping bag and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. She got the portable ipod stereo and hooked up her ipod to it and put on the perfect breakfast making music.

**Dee dee dee da dee dee doo doo **Sakura started whipping her head back and forth and started dancing to the music

**De ba daity doo **

**De da do ba deed dea do do dood doo doo day doo**

Sakura got out the pans, flour, eggs, vanilla, apples, sugar, and other baking ingredients while dancing to the music

**Dee dee dee da dee dee doo doo**

**De ba daity doo **

**De da do ba deed dea do do dood doo doo day doo**

**YEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Here we go**

She mixed the ingredients, and Temari and Hinata came to help. They were woken up by the noise. They watched Sakura and started dancing along to the music. Temari cut the fruit, and Hinata got the drinks.

**Dee dee dee da dee dee doo doo**

**De ba daity doo **

**De da do ba deed dea do do dood doo doo day doo**

**Dee dee dee da dee dee doo doo**

**De ba daity doo **

**De da do ba deed dea do do dood doo doo day doo**

**That's it!**

**Dee dee dee da dee dee doo doo**

**De ba daity doo **

**De da do ba deed dea do do dood doo doo day doo**

**Dee dee dee da dee dee doo doo**

**De ba daity doo **

**De da do ba deed dea do do dood doo doo day doo**

Tenten and Ino walked in sleepily and the music woke them up and they started to help with the meal. The five girls soon started singing along with the music in weird squeaky voices, laughing here and there.

**That's all there is to it!**

**(Instrumental)**

**Woo! Woo!**

**Woo! Woo!**

**Woo! Woo!**

**Woo! Woo!**

**Alright everybody now here we go!**

**It's a brad new version of the Do-Si-Do**

**Just stomp your feet and clap your hands,**

**Common everybody, it's the hamster dance**

**Bounce in time to the beat,**

**HEY! You don't even have to move your feet!**

**Just shake ya thing like I see you move**

**Now spin around and feel the groove!**

**YEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Let's try it!**

**Dee dee dee da dee dee doo doo**

**De ba daity doo **

**De da do ba deed dea do do dood doo doo day doo**

**Dee dee dee da dee dee doo doo**

**De ba daity doo **

**De da do ba deed dea do do dood doo doo day doo**

**You're catching on!**

**Dee dee dee da dee dee doo doo**

**De ba daity doo **

**De da do ba deed dea do do dood doo doo day doo**

**Dee dee dee da dee dee doo doo**

**De ba daity doo **

**De da do ba deed dea do do dood doo doo day doo**

**YEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAA!!!**

**TERRIFIC!! (more instrumental)**

**Woo! Woo!**

**Woo! Woo!**

**Woo! Woo!**

They continued to sing along as they finished cooking and Sakura set the apple cinnamon pancakes, cherry pop-tarts, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and syrup on the table. What they didn't know was that the guys were watching them, still in their sleeping bags. They took their cell phones out and took pictures of their girlfriends being oddballs.

**Common everybody!**

**Just clap your hands…**

**Common everybody!**

**It's a hamster dance!**

**Common everybody!**

**C-clap your hands…**

**Common everybody!**

**It's a hamster dance!**

**(music)**

**Woo! Woo!**

**Here comes the music!**

**YEEEHAAAAA!!**

**Woo! Woo!**

**Woo! Woo!**

**Dee dee dee da dee dee doo doo**

**De ba daity doo **

**De da do ba deed dea do do dood doo doo day doo**

**Dee dee dee da dee dee doo doo**

**De ba daity doo **

**De da do ba deed dea do do dood doo doo day doo**

**Hehahahaha…**

"Again?" Sakura asked

"AGAIN!!!" The girls bounced up and down, so Sakura started the music again

When Temari went to put the flour away she tripped over a chair leg spilled flour all over the counter and Sakura. Sakura smirked and said something along the lines of "this is war" and Sakura flung flour at her. But Temari ducked and it hit Ino straight in the face. "My bad…" Sakura smiled sheepishly, but Ino already got her with the spray can of whipped cream. Tenten and Hinata felt left out, until the got hit with a mix of chocolate syrup, whipped cream and flour.

Oh yeah, it was on…

Ingredients were being flung all over the kitchen, landing on everything… and everyone. The war ended with Team Sakura (Sakura & Tenten) being the victors and Team Temari (Temari& Ino & Hinata) the losers. This was declared 10 minutes later, the girls just laughed and fell into a pile on the floor... Well…at least the food was made.

The guys walked in as soon as they thought it was safe, but they were sooooo wrong. The girls smirked, and Sakura pulled a string. The guy's eye's followed where the string went.

'**Lets see…behind the counter, over the chair, around the door knob…over our head, wait…WHAT??!'**

The string was attached to an opened bag of flour that fell on the guy's heads. Kiba let out a breath and it looked like a little cloud of dust flew out of his mouth and he muttered "It's so on now." Kiba grabbed the chocolate syrup, Naruto grabbed the sugar, Shikamaru grabbed the vanilla, Neji grabbed the eggs, and Gaara grabbed the can of whipped cream. And an evil grin spread across their faces, and the girls just smirked.

"ATTACK!!!!" Ino screeched and the girls each grabbed the box of eggs they were hiding and threw them at the guys. Sakura and Temari pushed down a table and hid behind it, while the other three hid behind the island. Gaara turned his back to hit Kiba with the whipped cream, and got him; but then Sakura got Gaara in the back of the head with an egg.

"Never turn your back on your enemy" Sakura stated and hit him again



30 minutes into the fight the girls surrendered due to the lack of ammo. The guys helped them clean the kitchen, and then they sat to eat breakfast.

"Hey guys, wanna come with us?" Sakura asked the guys while dipping her pancake into the syrup

"To where?" Shikamaru asked

"Somewhere, so do you wanna come or not?" Temari asked

"I WANNA GO!!!" Naruto cheered

"Aren't you even curious where they're going?" Shikamaru asked Naruto

"Not really, as long as Hinata is there with me!" Naruto grinned, Hinata blushed, and Shikamaru shrugged

"Okay, no one else?" Sakura asked nobody said a word "Gaara?"

"No"

"But"

"No"

"But"

"No"

"Is there anything I could say that might change your mind?"

"I highly doubt it" Sakura got up and whispered in his ear and he zoned out a bit and a little bit of blood trickled out of his nose

"Really, now?" Sakura nodded and smirked "Okay, I'll go"

"That's what I thought" Sakura said matter-of-factly and sat back down

_Flashback _(like 5 seconds ago)

_Sakura got up and whispered quietly into his ear_

"_I'll be in a bikini, we're going to Waterworld"_

'_**SAY WHAT?!?! GO GO GO!!' '**__I wonder what it'll look like…'_

_Gaara zoned out and a picture flashed through his mind of a dripping wet Sakura coming out of the pool in a very skimpy bikini "Common Gaara, it's perfect" __**'VERY NICE!' **__Gaara's inner self gave him a nosebleed._

_Flashback done!!!_

"Gaara, you have a nosebleed! WHAT DID SHE SAY?!?!" Neji asked panicked

"You guys come too, trust me on this" Gaara replied still dazed

"Okay then" The other guys nodded their heads

"Well then we'll get ready, and guys get into your bathing suits, meet us out here in a few, okay?" Sakura stated

The guys got their stuff and headed upstairs. Gaara let Kankuro out and filled him and the guys in on what was going on. Soon they were living room, and the girls told them where they were going. The girls went with Sakura, and the guys went with Gaara. Soon they were all packed up and were on the road. (They live in California…like 30 minutes away from Waterworld)



**Authors note: W00T!** The chapter is done!!! Sorry it took so long, a little rough at home, and getting ready for school. I start in like 4 days!!! BTW: My birthday is next Sunday, the 5th, so HUZZAH FOR ME!!! Yes, the school is called freedom. And yes, I have fuzzy slippers issues!!! Ta-Ta for now!


	5. Waterworld

Waterworld

A little bit of info:

POV: point of view

_Italic: _flashback

'**Words**'Inner thoughts

**Words: **Music/ songs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything XD…suck it



Sakura and Gaara parked as close as possible to the entrance, but that wasn't very close, because a bunch of kids were on a field trip. And of course the parents _**needed**_ to come, so all of the good spots were taken.

"Ten bucks for parking?! What a rip…" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted

"Oh, don't be a baby, you didn't even pay!" Gaara snapped and hit him in the head with a towel

"Hey now, no need to be mean Gaara!" Sakura huffed

"Whatever… " Gaara stuck his tongue out at her "And I like to be mean…"

Sakura shrugged "How about I pay for the trip?"

"Seriously?!" They all exclaimed

"Yeah, before my dad died, he was a writer, and he made well… a lot of money. So when he died my mom and I inherited all of it, so I can afford just about anything" She nodded

"So long-story-short you're filthy rich?" Kankuro asked waving his pointer finger around in the air

"Yeah…pretty much…" Sakura said

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" He got down on one knee and held her hand

"Get off of her!" Gaara grabbed his older brother by his tank top and dragged him through the gates as Sakura payed for all of them.

"So what to go on first?" Temari said to no one in particular

"What's that?!?" Naruto and Kankuro looked like little boys as they pointed to a big blue and yellow funnel like slide.

"Lets go" Gaara said and everyone followed but the girls, and he looked back "Aren't you guys coming?"

"Uh…um…I…uh, have things to do?" Sakura said panicked

"Y-Yeah…us too!" The rest added

"I think that hottie brunette over there has her library card" Kankuro said dreamily

"Why do you think that?" Shikamaru asked confused

"Cuz she's checking me out…bye!" Kankuro walked over to the girl and stayed there. Shikamaru slapped his forehead.

"It's not that (screaming is heard from the slide) bad…" Gaara finished

"Yeah, right. I'm just ya'know, uh… going to wait for you by those lily pad things, you girls wanna come?" Sakura said quickly

"Yeah, let's go!" The five girls sped walked to the lily pads. (You can't run in a water park, remember?)

"CHICKEN!" Gaara yelled

"AND PROUD!!!" Sakura yelled back

"Hey you gals wanna try to cross the lily pads?" Sakura asked

(**there's a rope over a part of the pool, and the lily pads are floating around in the pool, chained to the bottom so they jerk around when people swim by. I think it's really hard… I have no upper body strength… XD**)

The five tried their best to get across, but failed time and time again, until Hinata finally got to the other side.

"Now how the hell did you do that?" Sakura asked standing on the ledge ready to try again

"I crawled, don't stand on your way across" Hinata explained

"Isn't that the chicken way to do it?" Sakura asked with a cocky smile

"Hey, you said it yourself, you're chicken and proud!" Hinata stuck her tongue out at Sakura. Sakura scurried across and met up with Hinata on the other side and waited for the others.

"True…so true, wanna watch the guys go down?" Sakura asked

"Sounds good" Ino nodded and they sat on the concrete beach-like exit and waited for them to come back. Then a few minutes later familiar voices are heard coming from the ride.

A yell was heard from the ride that sounded familiar. Neji looked like he pissed himself. He hung onto the giant tube's bars for dear life. The other four guys came down 'woohoo's and 'WOAH's and finally they were all back together.

"So how was it Gaara?" Sakura asked "Was it too scary for you Neji?

"AWESOME!!!" Gaara punched the air, and Neji still couldn't talk.

"Wow, that's the most emotion you've ever showed" Sakura stated

"Whatever, what next?" Gaara asked regaining his composure

"Lazy river?" Shikamaru asked **(yes, pun intended :P)**

"Sounds wimpy" Kiba stated

"Fine, YOU don't have to come" She snapped as the girls rented their rafts and headed for the lazy river while the boys stayed behind.

"Should we go?" Naruto asked

"I have a plan" Gaara said

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Sounds evil… This is gunna fun! TELL ME!!!" Naruto rubbed his hands together in an evil fashion "So what's the plan?" The guys huddle in a football like circle. Naruto dragged Shikamaru from the ride without the girls noticing.

"Okay…first we'll (whisper whisper)…then we'll (more whispering), and finally… (more whispering :D)" Gaara explained

"Sweet" Shikamaru nodded his head

"Isn't that kinda mean?" Neji asked

"They didn't even get wet yet… "Gaara said

"Okay, it is a water park after all…" Neji smirked "Alright, let's do it!"

They headed off in the direction of the lazy river…



**At the lazy river…**

The five girls were floating around on their rafts, already halfway around the ride, and the guys were swimming/ walking through the water quietly… until Naruto missed the six inch drop and splashed into the water yelling that it was cold, and he was quickly dunked to prevent noise. They followed the girls unnoticed, and swam right behind them and they waited for Gaara's signal.

"So where do you wanna go after this guys?" Tenten asked

"I wanna go the Big Kahuna, it looks fun…" Ino suggested 

"Temari?" Tenten asked

"I REALLY wanna go on the body slides" Temari replied

"Sakura?"

"I want to try those slides where you fall; they're by the lily pads. You slide for then drop from a four foot drop, it's awesome!" Sakura nodded

"Hinata?"

"I personally don't care what we go on, as long as it isn't the Honolulu Half Pipe. When I was little I didn't lift my butt, and I got a slide burn that turned into a water blister… it hurt like hell." Hinata said with dread

"Thanks for the warning Hinata." Sakura said and the girls laughed as they passed the waterfalls, and the guys got the signal from Gaara and each of them pushed their girl's rafts over causing the girls to fall in. This, as you can imagine, pissed the girls off pretty bad.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!??!" The girls screamed

"Fun" The guys replied, but it didn't take too long before they were dunked by their drenched girlfriends.

"Dumbasses" Sakura tisk-tisked the boys "Now which one of you boys thought of this?"

All of them pointed to Gaara.

"Oh, thanks for the backup guys" Gaara said sarcastically

"I thought so… And you guys are no better!" She snapped "Now…" She crossed her arms "What will your punishment be, girls?" The girls made a circle and shared punishment ideas. A few minutes went by and the girls came up with a plan.

"When we go home in a few hours, we have an idea for you boys, and you can wait till we get home and be surprised, or you can let us pick your next ride." Ino stated.

"Do we ha- YES!!!" Shikamaru groaned and was cut off by Temari

"And the ride we pick is…" Sakura started

"Those right there" the girls pointed to the two HUGE body slides by the entrance of the park.

"Oh, HELL NO!!!" Neji stated

"Oh yes, or do you pick what's at home?" Tenten grinned

"Home" Neji said cowering

"Home" Naruto said twitching

"I take what's at home." Shikamaru said sighing expecting the worst

"Gaara, what are you doing dude?" Kiba asked

"The slide" Gaara said bluntly

"Wow… but you'll have to do this one alone" Kiba grinned sheepishly "I choose home too".

"Fine by me, there won't be a line" Gaara headed up the stairs

"Good luck" Sakura yelled and they waited by the slide on the sidelines

**With Gaara at the tipy-top of the slide…**

'**What the hell did you get yourself into?' '**I have no idea……'

"Please keep your arms crossed over your chest, ankles crossed, and head back during the duration of this ride. Any questions?" the slide operator asked

"None here" Gaara replied stiffly as he was looking down the slide

"Go when you're ready then" She gave thumbs up to the other operator at the bottom.

He sighed "Here goes nothing" He braced himself and got into position, and pushed himself down the slide…

**With the others…**

"There he goes" Kiba said as they watched Gaara go down the slide. Since they were waiting at the bottom of the slide, they all got soaked by Gaara. He was patted on the back by his friends, given a kiss by Sakura, and they went to get Kankuro.



They went home a few hours later, and were all back at their own houses. Where they showered and changed out of their bathing suits. About an hour later they were all back at Temari's house…

"So do you guys want to know what your punishment is?" Tenten asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Not really…" Neji said unenthusiastically

"Well, too bad for you…Temari, go get the costumes. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino? You guys know what to do…" The girls smirked evilly and tackled the guys. Except Gaara, he chose the slide remember? After the girls were done the guys were all individually tied up with rope. Temari came back with a fairly large box labeled 'Costumes' and opened the lid…

She pulled out four costumes, big fluffy animal costumes. Like the footy pajamas, but the hood has ears and the suit has tail. The girls smirked and they each took a costume and their boyfriend and dragged them by their rope into separate bedrooms.

"Damn, thank god I chose the slide…" Gaara started to laugh.

"Too bad, I had a panda costume just for you…" Sakura grinned

"Yeah, what a shame" He replied sarcastically

"ARE YOU GUYS READY YET?!" Sakura called to the rooms

"YEAH!" The girls stepped out and grinned, but the guys refused and were dragged out one by one. Kiba was wearing a baby blue puppy suit, Neji wore a light brown bear suit, Naruto wore a light yellow fox suit, and Shikamaru refused to come out. That is, until Temari pulled him out by the rope, he was wearing a pink bunny suit, floppy ears and all.

"Don't say a word, or I'll rip of your limbs and beat you with them" Shikamaru growled

"Now guess what?" Temari asked

"…"

"You get to come with us to the mall!!" She cheered

"No way"

"That may be a little much Temari… How about they dance on the side of Main Street for a few minutes?" Ino suggested

"Well okay, you guys get into the car" Temari said "Sakura, Gaara, do you guys wanna come?"

"Yes, wait! Let me get my camera!" Sakura went to her house and they all went to Main Street. They pulled over to the side of the street and they made the guys get out.

"You guys have to dance for ten minutes, here's the stereo, so just press play and start dancing, the music will stop after ten minutes have gone by" The girls, and Gaara went onto the other side of the street and waited for them to start.

"Damn them… oh well Naruto press play I guess…" Kiba said depressingly as the music started.

**It's a world of laughter **

**A world of tears**

**It's a world of hopes**

**And a world of fears**

**There's so much **

**That we share**

**That it's time, we're aware**

**It's a small world after all…**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small, small world**

**It's a world of laughter**

**A world of tears**

**It's a world of hopes**

**And a world of fears**

**There's so much **

**That we share**

**That it's time, we're aware**

**It's a small world after all…**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small, small world **(how they danced is beyond me, use your imagination :D)

"What…..in hell….was that?!?!?" Neji asked still dancing

"Forget it, we're already halfway done"

**Bum bum bum Bum bum bum bum**

**Rum bum bum Bum bum bum bum**

**Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me?**

**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E**

**Hey there! Hi there! Ho there!**

**You're as welcome as can be!**

**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E**

**Mickey Mouse! (**Donald's voice) **Donald duck!!!**

**Mickey Mouse! Donald duck!!!**

**Forever let us hold our banner high!**

**HIGH HIGH HIGH!!!**

**Come along and sing the song,**

**And join the jamboree!**

**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E**

**Mickey Mouse club, Mickey Mouse club**

**We'll have fun, we'll meet new faces!**

**We'll do things and we'll go places!**

**All around the world we're marching!**

**(Instrumental)**

**Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me?**

**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E**

**Hey there! Hi there! Ho there!**

**You're as welcome as can be!**

**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E**

**Mickey Mouse! Donald duck!!!**

**Mickey Mouse! Donald duck!!!**

**Forever let us hold our banner high!**

**HIGH HIGH HIGH!!!**

**Come along and sing the song,**

**And join the jamboree!**

**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E**

After the songs were over, the practically ran to the car and jumped in.

"Never again will I do something like that" Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru gasped.

"I thought it was kinda fun…" Naruto grinned

"Would you do it again?"

"No." He replied quickly

"Okay, your punishment is now over, we'll go back home so you guys can change, okay?" Sakura said as she was driving.

"Sounds good to me" Kiba said "Lets go to the mall after, I'm hungry for the food court!" Naruto said

"We can get our school shopping done too" Hinata added

"TO THE MALL!!!" Naruto cheered

"Home first dumbass" Shikamaru said

"Okay… TO HOME, THEN THE MALL!!!" He cheered once more

"Idiot…" Gaara muttered



**Author's note: **Sorry it took so long guys!!! Okay, first I had no inspiration, so I went to Waterworld!!!! Yay me! Any ways like a few days later I had surgery, they found a moving bump on my collarbone, so that sucked. So I couldn't move my arm… T.T

On top of that I started school again… HOMEWORK GALORE!!!!!!!! So yeah…… that's all for now! See you next chapter!!!

**PS: **The songs were called Small world it's from a Disneyland ride, and the other song is Mickey Mouse club I think… I'm not sure of that name… Ta-Ta for now!


	6. First day Pt 1

School

A little bit of info:

POV: point of view

_Italic: _flashback

'**Words**'Inner thoughts

**Words: **Music/ songs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything O.O



"Hey Sakura, We'll see you tomorrow at the front gates okay? Be there EARLY!!!" Temari waved from across the street. "We'll show you around the school!"

"Yeah, sure thing, see you tomorrow!" Sakura waved back and went inside her house, and was soon bombarded with questions by her mother.

"So how was it? Is that your new friend, what's her name? How many friends did you make? Did you make any enemies? Has anything 'happened' between you and your man muffin?" **(Hehe… man muffin… my mom says that XD)**

"It was fun, yes, her name is Temari, ten I would say, only one his name is Sasuke, It's Gaara, not 'man muffin'. And no, we've only been going out for two days!" She replied

"Aww… that's no fun…" (she fake pouts) "Anyways I'm going to the store for a bit, do you want anything, sweetie?" Her mom smiles knowing what she is already going to say.

"LOTSA POCKY!!!!!" Sakura pumps her fists in the air

"Somehow I knew that was the case. I'm also going to pick you out some school supplies… I'll be back soon!" Her mom waved and went out the door.

Sakura ran up to her room, and unpacked her stuff, some from her boxes, most from the mall. She found her box of anime stuff and put most of it stuff on the shelf, and her posters up. After she was done it was late, and there was nothing left to do, so she climbed up on the roof to look at the stars. Not soon after Gaara was looking out of his balcony and saw Sakura on the roof. He decided to join her, so he climbed his roof and jumped from his roof to hers. (there wasn't much of a space in between, like three feet) He didn't make a sound and he walked up to her.

"Hey" He said sitting behind her, pulling her into his lap.

"Hey Panda" She looked behind her and grinned.

"Panda? Is that my new nickname?" He asked

"Only I can say it" She grinned "And yes, it's you new nickname."

"I see, so what are you doing up here all by your lonesome?" He asked.

"Just thinking… about everything" She sighed "Like what tomorrow will bring, and what will happen next. Stuff like that"

"Would you really want to know what happens next in life? It wouldn't be fun anymore." He replied "Let life take you wherever it wants…" Sakura laughed "What's so funny?"

"You, I've never heard of anyone being so cheesy…" She played with his hair "But you make cheesy look good" She smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"So do have any advice for tomorrow?"

"Stay away from the janitor and Sasuke, and you'll be fine."

"Janitor?"

"Yeah, he stalks the girls at our school, he never does anything, but he's been caught in the girl's locker room a few times. I'm surprised he hasn't been fired yet…"

"Are there sides to your school? Ya know a 'king'?" She asked using her fingers for emphasis.

"Yeah, two a matter of fact… Sasuke is the leader of the preps, jocks, cheerleaders, ect."

"Who's the other one?"

"I'll tell you later, Sakura. It looks like your mom's home" He kissed her "I'll see you tomorrow" He went back to his house…err roof, and went back through his window. Sakura smiled and climbed through her window and got dressed into her Happy Bunny Pajamas, and flopped onto the bed.

"Sooooo tired…" She clapped her hands and her lights went out, and then she went to bed. Dreaming of what was going to happen tomorrow. After all she was a senior in high school. (I know Temari and Kankuro are older, but in here they're around the same age, but they're only a year older)



**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-(SMASH)**

"God damned alarm clocks" Sakura mumbled and literally rolled out of bed, and onto the floor with a 'thump'. "Ow…" she rubbed her head and picked out her clothes, low-rising hip-hugger jeans, and a black tank top with a rhinestone cross, and went to the bathroom.

"Damn mascara… I curse you to hell for eternity" She took a wet towel and wiped off yesterday's make-up that was smeared all under her eyes. Then she jumped into the shower groggily, and turned it on the coldest possible water a shower could give. That ought to wake her up (it wakes me up pretty well. XD).

She got out ten minutes later, wanting to be early. And she dried her hair, and put only lip-gloss and a little bit of purple eye-shadow, and got dressed. She went downstairs and looked at her backpack, and school supplies her sleeping mom had gotten her. A note was next to the items:

**Hi hunny!!!! I'm probably asleep, so this is all of the stuff I bought you!!!**

**1 Dickies checkered backpack that slings over your shoulder**

**2 packs of pencils**

**1 pack of fooey erasers (spelling?! Pfooey? Fooy? Idk… T.T)**

**1 hot pink pencil sharpener**

**9 notebooks **

**1 Three ring binder (paper included)**

**1 pack of highlighters**

**1 pack of black ink pens**

**1 24 pack of color pencils**

**And MANY, MANY, MANY boxes of pocky (smiley face)**

**Love ya honey!!! **

**Mom**

"Heh… Love you too mom!" Sakura said pretending her mom was there. She quickly went to the pantry and got Peanut butter Crunch, and pop-tarts. She poured the cereal and put the pop-tarts into the toaster, when she got the milk she grabbed some of the chocolate covered strawberries from out of the freezer. (mmmmm…. Chocoberries. It's what I call them :D) She ate and packed her stuff into her backpack.

"Can't forget those…" She ran up the stairs and grabbed two books from her drawer, and headed to school.



**A few minutes later…**

She parked her car and looked at the clock on her cell.

"7:30… not bad." She set her car alarm and went to the office, but there was a slight problem. There were 5 different offices. Building A, B, C, D, and the Main Office.

"I'll go to the main office where she got her P.E clothes, and schedule she walked out of the main office reading her schedule. (The reason she doesn't have Language arts, or the other Major classes is because she had gotten such high grades, the school didn't think she needed some of those classes)

**First Period- Photography – Asuma**

**Second period – AP Calculus – Ibiki**

**Third period- Art – Anko**

**Fourth Period – P.E. – Guy**

**Fifth Period – Social Studies – Kurenai**

**Sixth Period – Symphonic Band – Iruka **

**Seventh period – Study Hall – Kakashi**

**Eighth period – Science – Orochimaru**

She continued to grad her schedule, until she bumped into someone. Can you guess who it was? Ding! It was Sasuke.

"Well look who we have here." He smirked and pinned he against the wall, both hands on either side of her blocking her escape.

"What do you want Sasuke?" She glared at him

"You to scream my name, over, and over, and over" He smirked

"Go fuck yourself, or better yet, cut your dick off and feed it to your fanbitches"

She tried to push him away, but he held tight.

"Now why would I want to fuck myself, when I can fuck you _and_ your little friend. She's pretty cute too." He pointed to Hinata who was reading a book in Naruto's arms.

"Now how could you do that when you have no dick?" She said sarcastically "Now back off, before I kick your ass"

"What's my little flower going to do to me?" He smirked and groped her breast. This pissed her off. She kneed him in the nuts causing him to fall to his knees, and then she kicked him in the jaw sending him flying. He got up smirking and wiped the blood from his jaw. By now there was a small group of people gathering around them, mostly rooting for Sasuke. His buddies held her arms as Sasuke walked toward her, snickering, unaware that Gaara was running toward them.

"Nice kick, it was a lucky shot, I'm not holding back now" he cracked his knuckles, and pulled back his hand to slap her across the face.

"What the FUCK are you doing to my girl?" Gaara snapped, punching Sasuke out of the way "Sakura, you okay?"

"I'm perfect." She winked and crashed the two guy's heads that were holding her, together. Gaara walked up to Sasuke who was still on the ground, by the collar of his shirt.

"If you ever touch a fucking hair on her head, I'll make you wish you never existed" He snarled

"Girlfriend? Interesting…" Sasuke said to himself, before he was thrown to the ground. Gaara walked behind Sakura and but an arm around her waist in protective mode.

"Yes, Sakura is my girlfriend. Common Sakura, lets go back over to the others" He picked her up in his arms and took her over to where the others were.

"What was that Gaara?" Kiba asked looking at a pissed Sasuke getting off of the ground.

"Nothing, Kiba, can I talk to Naruto for a bit?" Sakura asked and pulled him away from the group.

"Yeah Sakura what is it?" Naruto asked

"Sasuke said something to me about Hinata, has he ever tried to do anything with her?" She asked

"What'd he SAY?!?! I'll rip his arms off, WHAT DID HE SAY!??!" Naruto asked getting riled up.

"He said he'd _love_ to fuck both of us, so I'd be careful, and make sure she's safe, okay?" She said trying to calm him down.

"Thanks for the tip, and yeah, he did try to get her to out with him a while back, but she refused." Naruto said "Thank god.".

"Okay, let's go back, I wanna see who is in my classes!" she practically dragged him back to the group, where she filled in Gaara also, but no one else. Then they filled in who was with her in her classes, they had already gotten their schedules.

**First Period- Photography – Everyone**

**Second period – AP Calculus – Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Gaara**

**Third period- Art – Everyone**

**Fourth Period – P.E. – Everyone**

**Fifth Period – Social Studies – Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, **

**Sixth Period – Symphonic Band – Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Ino, Naruto**

**Seventh period – Study Hall – Everyone**

**Eighth period – Science – Gaara, Naruto, Hinata**

"Wow, I have a bunch of classes with everyone, this is going to be sooo fun!!!" Sakura cheered. Then the bell rang, so they all went to their first period together…



**Author's Note!!!!** Sweet, the next chapter is O-U-T OUT! What will happen for the rest of the day?!? What was with the comment about Hinata and Sakura?! Will something happen?!?! THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW, THEN WRITE, THEN POST, AND FOR YOU TO FIND OUT!!! You know the drill, comment, read, whatever tickles your fancy! If you did read my author's note PUT A FACE IN YOUR COMMENT!!!!!! O.O

-Squib


	7. First day Pt 2

School pt. 2

A little bit of info:

POV: point of view

_Italic: _flashback

'**Words**'Inner thoughts

**Words: **Music/ songs/ something of importance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything



"First period, Here we come! Who did I have again?" She looked at her schedule again, and looked who was in her classes.

**First Period- Photography – Asuma**

_Everyone_

**Second period – AP Calculus – Ibiki**

_Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Gaara_

**Third period- Art – Anko**

_Everyone_

**Fourth Period – P.E. – Guy**

_Everyone_

**Fifth Period – Social Studies – Kurenai**

_Temari, Kankuro, Gaara_

**Sixth Period – Symphonic Band – Iruka **

_Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Ino, Naruto_

**Seventh period – Study Hall – Kakashi**

_Everyone_

**Eighth period – Science – Orochimaru**

_Gaara, Naruto, Hinata_

Sakura ran to her first class, to introduce herself to the teacher.



"Good Morning, Miss…?" The dark-haired teacher with a beard was waiting outside the door, smoking a cigarette.

"Haruno. Sakura Haruno! Pleased to meet you!" She smiled sweetly.

"Well, welcome to Freedom, Miss Haruno" He coughed and put out his cigarette. "I'm Asuma; you can call me Mr. A, or Asuma, whichever you prefer."

"You'll give yourself cancer, Asuma. Cigarettes aren't good for you." She said bluntly and walked in the class. "Do we have assigned seats?"

"Not in this class, but is some classes, you might. So feel free to sit anywhere." He started writing his name on the board. "I don't care what curse words you say, I really don't care." He grinned "Just don't cuss when another teacher or the principal is in here."

There were 25 seats, she chose the seat right in the middle, and waited for the rest of the class to come in. Gaara sat to her right, Temari to her left, Shikamaru next to her, Kiba in front of him, Ino next to Kiba, then Hinata, to the right of her Naruto, then Tenten on the end, and lastly Neji behind her. The other students filed in, the girls were glaring at Sakura because Gaara was playing with her hair.

"Bite me bitches" She glared and sat as far away from her as possible, except for one, who sat right behind Gaara. Wearing tons of makeup, a mini skirt, halter top, high heels, and a boob job, she was undressing him with her eyes; she smirked and blew him a kiss making him groan.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked a little peeved

"Ignore her, that's Ami. She's Sasuke's top bitch, and has wanted to fuck me ever since high school started." Gaara said loud enough for Ami to hear.

"What's this _whore_ got that I don't?!" She screeched. This pissed off the pair fairly quickly.

"This _whore_ happens to be my girlfriend" Gaara said "And she's not a whore".

"Heh… can't say the same about you." Sakura added.

She took a second look at the pink haired girl "Wait a minute… Sakura??!"

"In the flesh. Long time no see Ami, how's to 'Queen bitch' life treating ya?" Sakura smirked

"I thought I left you back in Miami!" She screeched one more.

"Looks like the past has come back to haunt you…" She smirked evilly

"Forehead!" She pointed to Sakura

"Princess"

"Bitch" Ami sneered

"Skank"

"Hooker"

"Bimbo"

"Whore!"

"You said that already, slut." Sakura smirked seeing as she has won. Gaara laughed and Ami sat down and crossed her arms in defeat.

"That's the first time I've ever seen Ami lose a 'Bitch callin' contest. Nice." Kiba commented and everyone laughed, even Asuma.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

The class bell has wrung and class had started.

"Good Morning class!" Asuma waved. A few 'good morning's, 'hn's, and the rest was silent. The class continued mostly the same way, except for Sakura and Hinata, who seemed to know every answer to every one of his questions.



"Can anyone tell me what this picture tells us?" Asuma asked holding up a picture of an angel floating down a river on her back, with her hands tied. No one but Sakura and Hinata raised their hands, but Sasuke raised his hand too.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha, we haven't heard from you yet. So what do you think this means?" Asuma asked intrigued in his sudden interest in class.

"I think she was into bondage" He snickered, and his cronies laughed, but Sakura and the others just groaned.

"No, not exactly, Sakura?"

"It shows that no matter what we do, we'll always be bound by it. Weather it is good, or bad." She said matter-of-factly.

"Very good Ms. Haruno. Now what about this…?" He asked and the classed continued like that for the rest of the period.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

The end of class bell had wrung.

"Now remember the homework! The ones who answered correctly in class are excused from the exercises" He told the class "You are dis-"All of the students had gotten up and went out the door without hearing the rest of his sentence.

"Onto AP Calculus…" Sakura said. Gaara walked next to her and held her hand. The other girls just glared, the guys ogled at her, causing Gaara to growl in defense.

"Why do all of the girls hate me?" Sakura asked glaring at a bunch of blonde bimbos whispering.

"Remember when I said there were two 'Kings' of the school?" He asked hoping she'd figure it out.

"Yeah… there was Sasuke, and…? Wait…" she thought and put 2 and 2 together.

"You must feel pretty lucky" He said cockily.

"Oh no, it's _your _honor" She replied sarcastically.

"Right. My bad!" He grinned and they walked to class together.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**



"If anyone can answer this problem, then there will be no homework for anyone the whole year. No one has been able to solve this problem yet, I made it myself. Will anyone dare to try?" Ibiki asked then he pulled off the curtain covering the problem "_Anyone_?" The room was silent for about ten seconds. Then Sakura stood up.

"4.14012738853" Sakura replied and sat back down. And everyone looked at her as if she was crazy, even Gaara.

"H-how?!?" Ibiki was shocked "You cheated! You couldn't have possibly done **that** problem, **that** fast! Show me how you did it!" He demanded and sat in his chair.

"Okay…" she sighed and got up to the board and explained it step-by-step, so that everyone could understand her. "…then just divide the number by 10, and you get your answer. 4.14012738853" she sat back down, and the teacher dumbfounded replied "Very…well… (he coughs) Very well done Miss Haruno, I applaud you. No homework for anyone this year." Everyone cheered and patted Sakura on the back.

"How did you figure that out in your head, Miss?" Ibiki asked

"Remember the Mathlete nationwide competition? That was held in Florida? In 2005?" Sakura asked

"Yes, it was where the best mathematicians gathered and had a contest to see who was the smartest in the nation… there was a 15 year old girl who thwarted the competition!!! She was an inspiration; she was underestimated because of her age, outfit, and the fact that her hair was dyed… by the way is your hair naturally pink?"

"Yes, who in their right mind would dye their whole head pink?" She replied and smiled giving him another hint.

"That's funny, the girl who won had said the same thing when they…asked… her…" He stopped as realization hit him like a wall of bricks. His expression was like this… O.O.

"Oh. My. God. YOU'RE Sakura HARUNO, THE NATION'S SMARTEST INHABATENT!!! I'm honored" He bowed "You also won the English competition, am I correct?"

"Yes, but no need to be so enthusiastic, it's no reason for flattery." She smiled and he shook her hand.

"No problem, whatever you say!" He asked for her autograph, on his math book, and she sat back down. He sat back at his desk and just looked at the book, and didn't bother teaching the class.



A paper football landed on Shikamaru's desk a few minutes later, he opened it.

_Hey! This is Temari, pass this to everyone and when you get it draw a picture on it, and then give it to Sakura! Make sure you leave ½ of the page for Sakura, I wanna see how she can draw!_

_-Temi_

Shikamaru nodded and drew a sleeping person, then passed it to Kiba who drew a happy face that was flipping you off, and then he passed it to Ino, who drew a heart with angel wings and a halo. She passed it to Hinata who drew a butterfly, Naruto drew a little fox, and then he passed it to Neji. He drew a yin-yang sign, and he passed it to his girlfriend, Tenten. She drew a katana, and lastly she passed it to Gaara, who drew a raccoon. He finally passed it to Sakura who read the note and shrugged. Sakura started drawing a heart with crossbones. Then she drew bubbles around it and put a cloud over the bubbles, so it looked like the cloud was raining bubbles. She passed it back to Temari.

"Wow Sakura, not too bad!" Temari patted her on the back. Unaware there was a very angry Ami behind them. 'little miss forehead it too perfect, she used to be a gang member… so why the hell is she so smart?' '**this is something we should find out.'**

'defiantly'



**RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

"Art is my favorite class" Sakura said walking with Hinata to her next class.

"Mine too, next to band anyways." Hinata replied

"What do you play, Hinata?"

"Piano, violin, and piccolo, you?"

"Flute, guitar, and a teensy bit of piano, I know a few scales. But no songs!" Sakura laughed as they entered art. The two sat in the front row, in the corner. Naruto sat behind Hinata, and Gaara behind Sakura. (Lunch already happened, but nothing of interest was going on that was worth of writing.)



**RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

"Alright maggots, I don't care what you do, Just don't bug me! Get it? Got it? Good." Anko sat down and put her feet up and said sweetly "Now just doodle for the rest of the period" Everyone sweat-dropped at her change of attitude. "You can turn in whatever. BEGIN!" She fell asleep and everyone just talked, except for Sakura.

She began to draw a girl, with short hair. She was sitting alone in a dark corner of the room. There was a party going on, a masquerade. Everyone looked like they were having fun, except for their maskes. Their masked were twisted in pain, or crying. The girl who was in the corner was crying and holding her broken mask…

"Sakura you draw sooooo well…" Hinata stated, then looked at her art "Are you okay?"

"hmm?" she looks at her paper "Oh… yeah, I'm fine Hinata" But they both knew better.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm good" Sakura replied half-heartedly.

"I'm here if you need someone to talk to, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks" She smiled.

**90 minutes later**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

"Please turn in your work, and then you are dismissed" Anko yawned



"Can these uniforms get any shorter? I mean they are against the dress code in all ways possible!... For the girls anyways" Sakura pulled out a dark red tank-top, and short black shorts.

The girls changed and the guys ogled all over them, wolf whistles and all. It was mostly Sakura, because everyone knew that the other four were dating, they just didn't know that Gaara and Sakura were. A few guys were whispering.

"Hey, do you see that new girl?"

"Hard to miss, she's totally hot, do you think that's her natural hair color?"

"I'd like to find out, in more ways than one"

"Damn, she looks kinda scary though…"

"you know what they say, the crazier they are in the head, the better in bed."

"I heard she was dating someone…"

"Already? So? No girl can resist us. I bet the guy is a total dumbass" Gaara over heard this conversation and walked over to Sakura and kissed her, putting his arm around her waist. Smirking at the guys.

"ALRIGHT YOUTHFUL STUDENTS OF MINE, TODAY YOU WILL PICK A SPORT!!!!!" the P.E. teacher in green spandex gave them a thumbs-up.

"EITHER CHEERLEADING, MARTIAL ARTS, BASEBALL, OR TRACK. ANY QUESTIONS?"

"NO SIR"

"Good, now go to your areas!"

For today they all chose track, and today they had to run the mile. They got to the running track, and the boys were up first.

"Top six boys will get to race with the top six girls in the final race" He waved his flag and the guys were off. Gaara came in first, then Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, then Shikamaru.

"Girls? Get ready" The girls lined up on the line, "GO!" Sakura sped off leaving the other girls in the dust. Sakura won by a landslide, then Temari, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, then Ami.

"Good job Sakura! We'll take a five minute break, so take a breather and get ready for the race"

Sasuke walked over to her "Think you can beat me cherry?"

"I think I can, and why are you calling me cherry?"

"Because I can"

"OKAY GUYS GET READY FOR THE RACE!!! GIRLS TOO!!!" The teacher shouted, and the kids got into position.

"GO!!!" Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke sped off neck-in-neck. They were in the last fifty yards, when Sasuke wanted to play dirty…

'**You see that Sakura? His leg just shifted, so either he is planning to trip you, or jump his way to the finish line' **'Good Call"

Just as Sasuke's foot shot out to trip her, she jumped and he tripped himself, causing him to fall. She laughed, and so did the others, they knew he deserved it.

"fuck" He pounded the ground with his fist, causing it to bleed.

"Karma dude." The two crossed the finish line and waited for the others to finish, hopefully before the bell rang.

The school day was nearly done, and the group was sitting on the school steps waiting for the bell to ring.

"So how was your first day Sakura?" Ino asked while being cuddled by Kiba.

"It was pretty interesting… so every other day we switch? Classes I mean, like today we had classes one through four, so tomorrow we'll have classes five through eight?"

"Yup"

"Cool"

**RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

(sorry XD had to put that last one in there! XD)



**Author's note: **Sorry I put so many bells in there, I hear them constantly in school, so it's just for emphasis… XD I don't have much to say, but I won't describe the other classes until later, so until then!!!

-Squib


	8. Arms of the Angel

Arms of the angel

A little bit of info:

POV: point of view

_Italic: _flashback

'**Words**'Inner thoughts

**Words: **Music/ songs/ something of importance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything … waits that's not it's more of a :(… damn This chapter will explain Sakura's past… or make it a bit more clear, by the way, it's better if you listen to the song , while reading the flashbacks. The song is called "Angel" it may be under "Arms of an angel" This is a sadish chapter… T.T



Sakura walked into her house and set her stuff down by the door, and walked into the kitchen. Her mom was doing the bills, and saw Sakura's face. She had a sad, and thinking like expression on.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Ami goes to Freedom, It brought back a few memories… that's all."

"It seems like more than that honey…"

"I'm fine…"

"Really, because if you're not…"

"I said I'm fine, mom, don't worry." She smiled half-heartedly.

"Well… okay then…" Sakura walked up to her room and got a box from the top of her closet. It was a small music box. She put the little box on her bed, she opened it and it played a familiar melody. (The song's called **Angel)**. _Flashbacks commencing…_

**Spend all your time waiting**

**For that second chance**

"_You're a waste of time, beat it you little bitch…" A bottle was thrown next to a crying __six year old Sakura. _

**For a break that would make it okay**

**There's always some reason**

**To feel not good enough**

_She ran out of the house while the neighbors called the police. Gunshots were heard, and the police barged into the house._

**And it's hard at the end of the day**

**I need some distraction**

**Oh beautiful release**

**Memory seeps from my veins**

**Let me be empty**

_The paramedics came out with a bloody body, and her father in hand-cuffs._

**And weightless and maybe**

**I'll find some peace tonight**

**In the arms of the angel**

**Fly away from here**

**From this dark cold hotel room**

**And the endlessness that you fear**

_Sakura placed flowers next to her mother's grave, and was lead away by a social worker._

**You were pulled from the wreckage**

**Of your silent reverie**

**You're in the arms of the angel**

**May you find some comfort here**

_A ten year old Sakura was beating up some kid with her gang. And the police came, taking her back to one of her foster homes…_

**So tired of the straight line**

**And everywhere you turn**

_She looked into the room where her 'parents' were talking with the social worker. "I can't take this anymore… I'm sorry, but I just can't…" Her latest foster mother cried into her hands, as her husband consoled her. Sakura shook her head and slid against the wall onto the floor._

**There's vultures and thieves at your back**

**And the storm keeps on twisting**

**You keep on building the lie**

**That you make up for all that you lack**

**It don't make no difference**

**Escaping one last time**

"_She's perfect" two new foster parents looked at an eleven year old Sakura. "I'm Tsunade, and this is my husband Jiraiya, it's nice to meet you Sakura."_

"_Whatever… No one has been able to keep me for longer than a month" She scoffed and hopped in the car._

**It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh**

**This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**

**In the arms of an angel**

**Fly away from here**

"_Mom!!!! Dad won't leave me alooooone!!!!" A thirteen year old Sakura shouted and Jiraiya stopped poking her cheek. "I got you a present sweetie!" he handed her a little music box. "I love you Sakura, this was going to be for when you were older, but I couldn't wait…" _

"_Its beautiful dad…I love you too!" She kissed him on the cheek, "But, you're the one who wants me to be like super smart, so stop buggin me when I'm doing homework!" then shooed him out, lovingly._

**From this dark cold hotel room**

**And the endlessness that you fear**

**You were pulled from the wreckage**

"_DAD!!?!" A fourteen year old Sakura ran over debris of his work building. He was pinned underneath… "Daddy?..." Sakura asked bawling with Tsunade at her side. "Honey?... Jiraiya?" Tsunade stammered._

**Of your silent reverie**

**You're in the arms of the angel**

**May you find some comfort there**

"_I love you two… Tsunade, take care of our little girl. Sakura… (cough) be brave for your mom, and me… no tears now… (cough)" he wiped tears from each of their cheeks. "I love you two more than anything, and Sakura, I'll always be proud of you…"_

"_Dad…? DAD??!?!" Sakura rubbed his hand. Tsunade wept, and held on to her husband, Sakura did as well. He coughed, and did a slight chuckle " I said no tears remember?..."His breathing slowed… and eventually stopped…_

**You're in the arms of the angel**

**May you find some comfort here**

_End of flashbacks…_

Sakura cried onto the little music box, and a few of the pictures.

" I miss you daddy…" Unknowingly her mother was leaning in the doorway and crying as well. Sakura looked up and her mom sat on the bed with her. She held her for some time. " I miss him too Sakura… I miss him too…"



**Author's Note:**I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to post this chapter, but my year hasn't been the best. First I had surgery, then they couldn't figure out what it was **(not even Stanford could figure it out O.O), **then they ran many tests, took lots of blood, and gave me 4 shots XP… They told me it wasn't cancer, but it may be so early that they can't tell. So then I got a CT scan, and was then told that something was wrong with my liver. But my doctor said it may be a mistake, so the took more blood to make sure. Guess what? THE LAB MADE A MISTAKE!!!!!! So I was pretty happy, until I got a cold… then the past few days I've had the flu… puking and all. This year has sucked TREMENDOUSLY!!!! But the surgery happened on July 31st, so it

S just been a crappy 3 months… T.T Anyhoo… enough about me, I'll try to update sooner next time. XD


	9. Christmas Time

**Christmas Time**

**Disclaimer: Sad to say that I don't own Naruto, surprise -surprise! Not much to say right now… happy…jolly…nice…merry, Yes that's the one!!! Then, uh… Halloween… Valentines…Christmas... Yes, that's it. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**(I'm posting this on either Christmas or Christmas Eve…)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Months later… December to be exact.**

Sakura was with the girls, Gaara with the guys, she was out shopping while the guys were at home just relaxing and watching T.V.

"So…Gaara, did you pick out Sakura a Christmas present yet?" Naruto asked while a Christmas commercial came on.

"…" Gaara sat silent while watching the television. And Naruto just looked at him funny. "Dude, HAVE YOU?!??!" Naruto practically jumped out of his seat.

"Why, have you gotten Hinata anything?" Gaara said broadly. The guys turned to the two, and now interested in the conversation, added their two cents in.

"Well… DUHHHHH!!! I got her a big blue teddy bear" Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"I got Ino a puppy" Kiba grinned

"Gift card" Shikamaru added (lazy much?)

"A new knife" Neji replied.

"So what did you get Sakura?" They all looked at him.

"…"

"WELL!??!" Naruto asked

"Nothing… yet." Gaara sighed

"…nothing? Oh… well I see. That you're totally INSANE!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted

"Relax, I'll find her something"

"You do know that today's Christmas eve right?"

"You're fucking kidding me…" Gaara looked at him.

"Uh… no"

"DAMN IT!!!" Gaara grabbed his wallet, Naruto, jacket, and ran to his car, dragging Naruto the whole way. They drove to the mall, and you wouldn't believe how packed it was. They had to park across the street in the next parking lot, and then had to walk over to the mall itself. This was going to be one hell of a night…

"So what does she like?"

"Not stuffed animals, very much anyways. She already owns all of the CDs on the planet. Same with games, gift cards are too impersonal…" Gaara named things off of his list, getting in a total frenzy.

"Sounds like you're looking for jewelry my friend…" Naruto patted his back.

"That's a good idea… let's look…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three Hours Later…**

"AUGH!!! THREE HOURS IN THIS DAMNED PLACE AND WE STILL HAVEN'T FOUND A PRESENT!!!" Gaara was practically ripping his hair out.

'**Wow… stressed much?'**

'GO FUCK YOURSELF'

**(Cowers) 'I'll come back later…'**

'You'll find one Gaara, Don't worry" Naruto reassured him.

"Excuse me…" a small, old woman with glasses looked up at them with caring eyes.

"WHAT IS-it…? Oh, Hi…" Gaara said

"Do you need help with a Christmas gift?" She asked.

"A need a freaking miracle, lady." Gaara Sighed.

"Well, I might have the perfect gift, I've been saving it for someone who might need it, come over here." The woman walked behind the counter and pulled out a dazzling necklace. It was a cherry blossom, with a diamond in the middle, the chain around it was white gold. It was the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen, and now for the worst part…

"How much is it?" Gaara asked

"Well its 27,000" She said smiling

"Shit… I can't afford that…" Gaara sighed, but strangely the woman was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Well… this necklace hasn't been put in stock yet, it's just the sample, but since it's not in stock… We technically don't have it. Which means, if it were to be sold… there would be no definite price." She smiled as he looked confused "So, if it were accidentally found on the cheaper jewelry rack it could accidentally be sold for oh... 270.00?" She smiled, and Gaara just looked at her.

"You serious?" Gaara asked stunned

"Call it a Christmas miracle?" The sales clerk said "I haven't seen someone this stressed for their girlfriend's present for a long time… she seems very special to you." She smiled, wrapped up the present, and charged Gaara the 270 dollars. Then Naruto took a picture of Gaara, and the necklace.

"So you can show future generations, not to procrastinate when they get gifts." Naruto grinned.

"Whatever… let's go, it's almost eight thirty." Gaara took the bag with Sakura's present, and walked out the door with Naruto back to his house; where everyone else was. There was a Christmas party that was going to be starting at nine. The guys had to decorate the house while the girls were gone. Let's see how Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru have been doing…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the house…**

"Hey, Neji shouldn't we help decorate? It's almost time for the girls to get back…" Shikamaru asked while lying on the couch.

"Nah… we'll decorate when Gaara and Naruto get back…" Neji said lazily, flipping the channel. Kiba on the other hand was working his ass off, trying to get the garland over the doorways, along with the mistletoe.

"Mhy fuud muse mum helf fuys…" Kiba said… or tried saying, he was holding the garland with hid left hand and his mouth, while trying to tape it to the doorframe.

"What?" They asked slightly turning their heads, and Kiba spit out the sparkly stuff.

"I COULD use some hel-AAUUUGHHH!!!" Kiba fell off of the ladder and into the box of tinsel and garland. "HELP ME DAMNIT!!!" Kiba shouted.

"Whatever" Neji said and went to help, leaving Shikamaru to the food. He got out the punchbowl and the food Naruto had bought earlier. It was mostly sweets, like cupcakes, gingerbread, eggnog, and Christmas cookies. After they had finished their jobs, they left putting the snowflakes up to the other two, who weren't home yet. Hopefully they would get there soon, because the girls should be home soon too.

**With the girls…**

"A-are we really going to wear these?" Tenten and Hinata asked.

"The rest of us are… you don't have to, I guess…" Sakura said in a pouty voice.

"NOT THE GUILT TRIP!!!!!" Tenten yelled, as Ino, Temari, and Sakura gave both her and Hinata pouty eyes. They were pouring on the puppy dog sad eyes.

"Fine…" Tenten sighed "I surrender…" Hinata sighed. They walked out of the mall with their boyfriends stuff, and their new outfits. They headed to Naruto's house, and got there with time to spare. They had seen that there were no lights on inside, but they were positive the told them to meet them. So they crept into the garage, and got dressed in their new outfits, just perfect for the holiday season. The each put on a blanket, and went to the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside…**

"How much longer do we have to stay like this Naruto?" Shikamaru complained from behind a chair.

"Until they get here, duh." Naruto whispered "Now shut up!!!" There was a light knock on the door and the girls opened the door. Gaara turned on the light and the girls gasped. The place was decorated from head to toe in reds, greens, silvers, and gold. There was the mouthwatering scent of freshly made gingerbread. There was a Christmas tree in the corner, which had a few presents underneath, four to be exact.

A light blue present with a white ribbon was addressed to Hinata. A green present with a brown ribbon was Tenten's. A purple present with a periwinkle ribbon was for Ino, and a dark blue present with a black ribbon was for Temari. The girls walked into the house and just stared in awe. Sakura was a little disappointed that she didn't see a present, that is until Shikamaru said "So, what are you waiting for? Common in!" The girls closed the door, and dropped their blankets, each girl was wearing a naughty Santa outfit, but in different colors. Each outfit was a clingy halter top and a short skirt, with a Santa hat. The girls put the guys present's under the tree as well and the party soon started…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few hours later…**

"EGGNOG!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Kankuro was yelling as he fell over.

"Get your (hic) drunk ass off of (hic) the floor…" Kiba slurred

"Now drink the rest of that (hic) you know we don't waste (hic)… bitch!" Neji said, Kiba laughed as Kankuro chugged the last of his Eggnog. They were the only three who didn't know when to quit drinking. Thank god Ino and Tenten were there, they dumped the boozed up eggnog, and replaced it with regular eggnog.

"Aww… (hic) spoilsports…" Kiba pouted.

"Like you need anymore…" Ino huffed. Hinata was opening her huge present, in front of Naruto. Naruto looked as if it was his present he was opening, he was so excited. Hinata gasped when she found the big blue teddy bear in the box. Naruto looked at her, as if looking for approval. Hinata smiled.

"Thank you Naruto, It's really cute!" She hugged it, and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto quietly thought to himself 'best Christmas ever…' he smiled and they rejoined the party.

"Hey Naruto, have you seen Sakura?" Gaara asked

"I think she's on the balcony Gaara…" Hinata said, because Naruto hadn't even realized she was gone. "Thanks Hinata." Gaara nodded his head and went upstairs. Sure enough, Sakura was standing by the rail, wrapped in a blanket, and holding a hot cup of hot cocoa. Gaara silently went to the balcony and wrapped his arms around Sakura's tummy.

"Boo." He grinned

"Hi Gaara… Merry Christmas." Sakura kissed him. "Did you notice it was snowing?" Gaara looked up and noticed little flakes of white were falling toward the ground.

"No, but now I do. Aren't you cold? You're in that Santa costume."

"I changed a little while ago, it's too cold to wear a skirt and halter top, silly."

"I kinda liked it." He grinned

"I bet you did…" She playfully poked him in the head. The just stood there watching the snow fall for a few minutes. It was silent, not the awkward kinda silence, just peaceful silence.

"Hey Gaara, I got you a present." Sakura exclaimed and got out a square like present, wrapped in red paper.

"What is it?" Gaara asked taking the present.

"Open it." She instructed, in a childish tone. Gaara unwrapped the paper, and it was a picture. From the Waterworld trip they took a few months back. Sakura was sticking her tongue out, and showed the peace sign. Gaara had her bridal style, and was grinning.

"Thanks Sakura, I have a gift for you too." Gaara said pulling something out of his pocket. **'Told ya he got us something' **'who said he didn't?' Gaara pulled out a necklace case and gave it to her. Sakura's eyes widened at one of the most beautiful necklaces she had ever seen. It was a cherry blossom charm, with a diamond in the middle, and the chain was white gold.

"This must have cost a fortune…" Sakura was still stunned at the beautiful gift.

"Just call it a Christmas Miracle." He replied, inwardly thanking the sales clerk.

"Would you put it on for me?" Sakura asked, taking the necklace out of the box. Gaara snapped the necklace around Sakura's neck in place.

"Thank you Gaara…" She smiled and kissed him. Then they heard something next to them thump.

"_Shut up idiot they'll hear us…"_ Temari seethed

"_I think they already know we were watching them Tem." Kankuro's voice said_

"_What makes you say that?" Temari turned to him._

"That." Tenten's voice said and Temari was now face to face with Gaara and Sakura. The rest of the group stumbled back. The two glared at them.

"Temari…" Gaara growled.

"HAVE MERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Temari squealed and was soon chased down by both Gaara and Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**** Oi! Merry Christmas Sorry if this chapter seems short, but I had to update all of my stories by today. O.O IT WAS MY GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyways… Have a merry Christmas, and See you soon .**

**-Squib**


	10. Hide and Seek

Blarf… I just bought two Adam Sandler albums:

**Blarf… I just bought two Adam Sandler albums:**

**They're the best albums EVER!! O.o It's filled with skits!!**

**What the Hell happened to me?**

**They're all gonna laugh at you!**

**That is all…**

**Oh and a key piece of information… Sasuke lives in the next court over from Sakura and Hinata… Just to let you know… :3**

--

"Finally! That must have been the longest day in the history of fucking HISTORY!! THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY!!" Naruto stretched.

"There were more tests than usual…" Hinata said quietly.

"It defiantly seemed that way" Sakura said, and patted her exhausted friend's back.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom, Hinata wanna come?" She asked as the three walked down the outside hallway.

"Sure, be back in a bit, Naruto…" She said as she and Sakura walked toward the bathrooms.

"I never did understand why girls had to pee in groups…" He said to himself and waited on the stairs.

--

Sakura and Hinata just finished washing their hands, and surprise surprise! There were no paper towels.

"There never are paper towels are there?" Sakura said to no one in particular, as she wiped her hands on her pants. The two walked out of the bathroom, and were suddenly pushed to the wall. Two of Sasuke's goons had the two girl's arms pinned to the wall.

"Well look who we've got here…" He said suavely "Two very fine ladies, and no boyfriends to protect them… what a shame."

"I don't need protection, Sasuke." Sakura said as she looked him in the eye.

"And why would that be, little cherry?" He asked.

"Because I can do this…" She bit the guy that was holding her, so he would let go, and did a round-house kick to Sasuke's pretty boy face. She kicked the other goon as well, and in steel toed boots, that hurt like hell.

"Bitch!" Sasuke yelled, as Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and ran to the front of the school. When they got to their friends they stopped, and sat on the ground. When they caught their breath, they started laughing hysterically.

"Hey, did I miss something?" Gaara and Naruto asked simultaneously, which made them laugh even harder. They told their story after they stopped laughing, and the guys were pissed, so were their other friends. The two girls calmed them down so Sasuke wouldn't be killed… yet.

--

**That** **Sunday night…**

"What should we do tonight?" Ino asked, really bored on Temari's couch.

"Not much to do… It's Sunday… nothing is open" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Can we play a game?" Sakura asked.

"What kind of a game, Sakura?" Temari asked.

"A _Sexual _game perhaps?" Kankuro asked, followed by a klunk on the noggin by both Gaara and Temari.

"No, it's kind of like Hide and Seek, but a bit different." She explained.

"How different?" Tenten asked.

"Well, one person hides, and everyone else goes inside and counts for two minutes, and, of course, they can't watch where the person hides. Everyone has to turn all the lights off in front of their houses too. After the group is finished counting the group splits up and everyone tries to search for that person. And when someone finds that person, instead of telling everyone where they are, they hide with them. And it goes on, and on. When there is one person is left, everyone else waits for them to come near their hiding spot, then jump out and scare that person. Then that person gets to hide, and the game restarts. It's called 'Sardines' because everyone tries to pack into one hiding place." Sakura explained.

"Now that sounds interesting" Kiba said enthusiastically.

"It does sound fun…" Neji commented

"It's pretty warm outside so we won't be freezing our asses off!" Naruto threw in.

"I guess it's unanimous then?" Hinata stated.

"Hell yes!" Temari yelled "Just one more thing…"

"Wh-NOT IT!!" Temari yelled.

"NOT IT!!" Kiba Naruto and Tenten shouted simultaneously.

"Not it" Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Gaara said calmly, but quickly.

"Wha…Oh!" Sakura realized what was happening.

"No-NOT IT!!" Kankuro shouted and interrupted Sakura.

"…it?" Sakura finished.

"Seems like you're the one who has to hide, Sakura…" Temari said

"It seems so…"Sakura said "Well, you guys stay here, I'll go hide.

(Btw: They live on a court, so there are many hiding spots!!)

Sakura closed the door, as Naruto tried to peek, but he was grabbed by the collar by Neji "No peeking, Naruto".

--

**With Sakura…**

'**Where do we hide?' **'Dunno… but we have like forty seconds left!' **'Go between Tenten and Hinata's house!' **'That's a good choice…'

The space between the two houses was a good spot; the streetlight couldn't reach where she was, so it was completely dark. She stifled a giggle, as the group scattered looking for her.

--

"Hm…" Gaara thought to himself and looked at all of the completely dark places with his eyes. '**I know where she is…' **'Sharing is caring?' **'Check in between the houses' **'which houses?' **'That you will have to find out for yourself' **'Great…'

Gaara looked at the people remaining, and Hinata was gone. He looked in between His and Sakura's, Neji and Shikamaru's, and then Kiba and Hinata's. Since they had the least streetlight light. He took attendance, and now his sister and Shikamaru were missing as well. He heard a soft rustling in the bushes next to Tenten and Hinata's house. He saw one of his sister's ponytails, and made sure none of the others saw where he went.

"Boo." He whispered.

"Shhh" Sakura and Hinata shushed Gaara, and he sat down next to Sakura. They all watched as the others continued searching. Neji and Tenten found the spot, which just left Kiba, Kankuro, Ino, and Naruto. Ino found them soon after, and Kankuro found them after, like ever and ever. The group tried their best not to laugh as Kiba came by, and looked but then walked away. Naruto and Kiba sat in the middle of the street together, and started hollering in frustration.

"Hey Kiba…" Naruto asked, with a plan forming in his head.

"What?" He asked frustrated.

"Let's try to make them laugh, and then we'll know where they are…" He grinned.

"Good idea, ready?" Kiba grinned as well.

"One…" Naruto started to count.

"Two…"

"Three…"

"GOOPY GOO, GOOGLY GOOMA GOP!" Naruto spouted, Kiba didn't her anything, and he thought of something. He pushed Naruto over, and Naruto started yelling at him and Kiba started laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, DICK-HEAD?!" Kiba just kept on laughing, and he heard a very quiet laugh from in between Tenten and Hinata's houses.

"Hey Naruto, I think I heard something over there…" Kiba pointed in the exact opposite direction of where he heard the laughing. Naruto sprinted over, as Kiba snuck over to where the group was.

"_That was great Kiba" _Kankuro high-fived him. Now they all waited for the opportunity to scare Naruto. Naruto looked for Kiba and realized that he had been tricked, he yelled in frustration. He kicked the ground and threw a tantrum for a good four minutes. After he was done he kicked the ground one last time and his shoe went flying toward the group. It landed in the middle of all of them… Perfect. Naruto cursed, as he went to search for his shoe. Everyone backed up against the houses, so Naruto couldn't see them. As soon as he was in the middle, they all yelled at once.

"BOO"

"RAWR"

"ARRRG"

"GOTCHA"

"BLAH!!"

And miscellaneous other noises. To say Naruto was surprised/scared was the understatement of all understatement. He nearly had an attack.

"Buh… Tha… Wua?" It was his turn to hide then, so everyone went inside, and began counting.

--

**Gaara's turn… a few turns later**

'**Not the biggest spot, but good job…'** Gaara hid under Naruto's table on his porch, which blocked him from the bugs and the light. Talk about killing two birds with one stone, eh? He watched silently, as the group looked for him, he saw Sakura near Naruto's porch.

"_Ppppsssssstttt…."_Gaara hinted. Sakura looked his way and shook her head, she climbed under the table, and he put her in front of him. She pulled her legs up, so they wouldn't stick out from under the table. He put both arms around her middle.

"_So how are you?" Gaara whispered._

"_Warm and cuddly" Sakura whispered back._

"_Good to know." He whispered to her, and put his chin on her shoulder, and watched the scavenger hunt for them unfold. They had been going out for a good seven months now, and everyone knew it. Not everyone accepted it of course (coughsasukecough) but their happy relationship was known. Gaara looked at Sakura from the corner of his eyes, and almost laughed at the concentration she was putting into hiding. He pulled his head back and stared to nibble suck on her neck. Sakura jumped a bit, but then relaxed and giggled quietly as she blushed. She was his and she knew it. She also gave him a love bite after he finished with his. He was hers and he knew it. They were each-others, and they both knew it. Of course they hadn't had sex yet, Gaara was planning something special for that night…_

"DAMNIT GAARA, WE GIVE UP, OLLI OLLI OXEN FREE ALREADY!!" Naruto shouted, it had been twenty five minutes, and only Sakura had found him. The two came out from under his table and walked toward the others, hand in hand.

"Why didn't you look there Neji?!" Tenten asked.

"I thought you looked on Naruto's porch, Tenten!" They simultaneously 'humphed' at each other, and turned away.

--

**Many turns later… It was Hinata's turn.**

"We're coming out Hinata!" Sakura yelled. Once again the group spread out in search for their friend. Sakura was the first to find her; she was hiding near the entrance of the court. When Sakura got near her, which was slightly easy since she wasn't hiding very well, she looked scared for some reason.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"MAMUMA!! MOOK MOUT!!" Hinata tried to cry, but her mouth was gagged with a piece of cloth. Sakura turned to look behind her, and two strong arms held her. One of the hands had a cloth in it which smelled really strong, and within seconds, Sakura blacked out.

--

**With Gaara…**

"Have you found Hinata yet? It's been like thirty minutes…" Temari whined.

"What about Sakura? Has anyone seen her?" Tenten asked. Something clicked in Naruto, and he began to shake.

"Naruto…?"Neji looked at his panicking friend "What aren't you telling us?"

"Remember the first day of school, when Sakura fought with Sasuke?..."

_Flashback…_

"_Nothing, Kiba, can I talk to Naruto for a bit?" Sakura asked and pulled him away from the group._

"_Yeah Sakura what is it?" Naruto asked_

"_Sasuke said something to me about Hinata, has he ever tried to do anything with her?" She asked_

"_What'd he SAY?! I'll rip his arms off, WHAT DID HE SAY!?" Naruto asked getting riled up._

"_He said he'd love to fuck both of us, so I'd be careful, and make sure she's safe, okay?" She said trying to calm him down._

"_Thanks for the tip, and yeah, he did try to get her to out with him a while back, but she refused." Naruto said "Thank god."._

_End the flashback…_

"I've heard things around school lately, saying that Sasuke was going to something big, no one knew what it was though…" Temari said. Now everyone was panicking.

"SAKURA?!" Gaara yelled and ran to Sakura's house. Her mother hadn't seen her either.

"Gaara…? Where is my baby?!" Tsunade asked, now panicking as well.

"I... I don't…know…" for the first time in his life, Gaara, THE Gaara was frightened.

"HINATA?!" Naruto yelled, and he went to Hinata's house looking for her.

They were nowhere to be found…

--

**Bum bum BUM… Cliffhanger… ha-ha :P**

**TTFN**

**Squib**


End file.
